Peace to War
by itrytofight
Summary: Two alcehmist, a wizard, and a shinobi, there lives already intertwined. They are sent to a all girls school to protect 31 fourteen year old adloescents. A tale about there lives as the world lounges itself into the hellish inferno of war. FMANegimaNar
1. Prolouge to War

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Harry Potter, or any other 'influences' in my story… you'll just have to guess them.

Author's note: Please have mercy when you review, I'm a beginner in writing, and I've been working on this for weeks now only to come up with this prologue and a first chapter. All in all, please enjoy.

* * *

_**Prologue to War**_

There's a city that flickers with neon light signs that advertise various markets at night, it is filled with the things of hope and wishes that have come to them. They had such things that they coveted ever since the war. This city lies in a land where there's supposed to be all kinds of hardship, yet it is filled with abundance and vegetation of all kinds. They used to have nothing of the sort in the great harsh land that used to be known as Siberia. That is, until he came. It was because of him and the people he had brought to this land that made it all possible, and it was him that allowed the rouge nation to thrive despite the hardships imposed by the nations of the known world. He now stands at this city of neon light, addressing the young soldiers, magi, alchemist, demons, and other of the sorts ready for war.

"My people, sons and daughters of Shambala" spoke the charismatic leader of those people. He's dressed in a long robe, his brown vest, tie, and old fashioned pants, meant for the people of the 1940's, visible thanks to the wind that blew that brushed past him. He wore glasses and had his hair tied up in a ponytail that flew in the wind. To them, he looked middle aged, but to those who knew him, he's much older. He stood on a podium set up for him in a park, sixteen robed beings of different heights and sizes accompanying him.

"For many years, we have been a broken people, SHUNNED, OPPRESSED, AND CONQUERED BY THOSE WE SOUGHT TO ESCAPE!" He spat the last of those words out, obviously addressing to the veteran crowd, whom all nodded their heads in agreement, hidden among the new recruits.

The soldiers he spoke to stood in a park that existed in the middle of the city. The soldiers stood in rank and file order, in each group existed not only of human beings, but demons known as locust as well. Those that are human wore pants and vests filled with pockets; some had light clothing while others had heavy armor on depending on what role that they'll play in war, all of them had red goggles that searched out life, and all had some sort of gas mask on there faces, save those known as elites. The demons pretty much wore the same thing, but each species of those said demons had different attributes to them, depending on each ones role. Some just as big as the humans were, others were four times there size, and there were some that were even bigger. There were those who moved on all fours and had an overgrown back like that of a wolf. One thing that made each demon similar, they all had scales like that of a lizard that is pale and dead, and their humongous teeth shown brightly in the neon light. All had weapons ranging from assault rifles to rocket launchers, even archaic weapons like that of swords.

"Years ago, I have asked for time, and that time was granted by you, YOU, the strength of my arm, and the holders of my dream…" He deduced in an audible voice. He could almost feel their pride emerge as he narrated those words; his face that was once etched with seriousness, now broke into a satisfied smile.

"Your forefathers had embarked, on the greatest exodus of human kind, and exodus of freedom! Shambala became THAT FREEDOM!" The younger audience tried to imagine what it was like, while the older officers and retired personnel remember all to well… regardless, their leader continued on.

"At first, this land weakened us, but in fact, we were growing… stronger." The older men and women well remember the disease that plaque there land, how devastating it was, how disabling it was, and how they had all recovered with no casualties what so ever, and stronger.

"With the time you had given me, I had rebuilt are nation, I had rebuilt our strength, I had rebuilt… OUR PRIDE" As he chronicled each word with the strong voice of an angel, images of their hovering tanks, fast moving armored personnel carriers, advance sleek and stealthy fighter planes, submerging battleships, and their newly required air ships which dominated their skies as he spoke, appeared on a wide screen behind him; these weapons are far superior to any other nations own weaponry, including those of the United States and that of the UN State Military. Their thoughts of superiority were desisted with embarrassment at what their leader next said.

"Our enemies at home have been reeducated; they have been given new insight to our cause…" Many well remember the civil war two years back. It was a war to overthrow their current leader; because they believed he would run their country to the ground. Their lies have been crushed by their strength; yet, they can't curtail their embarrassment and shame to not have quelled their cries of heresy fast enough.

"On this day, we shall be suppressed no more… ON THIS DAY, THOSE DRIVEN TO DIVIDE US, WILL HEAR OUR VOICE, ON THIS DAY, WE WILL BE UNITED AS ONE! AND BE OPPRESSED NO MORE!" The hearts of the people who heeded him swelled with celebration, as they will finally be able to throw off the chains of bondage that weakened their country in the first place. Their loud cheer was quelled by the lift of their leader's hand.

* * *

In the island nation known as Japan, her people still sleep. As her people rest, the bases that are scattered around the island keep awake to protect her and her people. These bases are known as Self Defense Platforms, SD platforms for short. These bases boost quite a number of missiles and every type of ordnances they can use against invading enemies. From short ranged anti ship missiles, to anti air batteries, to even nuclear tipped missiles. All aimed to destroy the enemy before they set foot on home soil. The men running these facilities also had the luxury of an Air Base if they needed it, that night they did need that Air Base.

"General Adams sir!" barked an alarmed trooper, complete with a blue uniform overcoat signifying that he was of the State and wore short cropped raven colored hair, who was awakened from his deep sleep at his post by an alarm he never wanted to hear, an alarm that warned of enemies lurking beyond their horizon.

"What is it?" spoke a tired general who was a little to calm for someone of his position. He wore a blue overcoat like the rest of his men; the only difference is he wore medals and patches that showed others his accomplishments and rank. Unlike the others, he had long grey hair, befitting of his age, which fell to his shoulders.

"Multiple aircraft approaching our vector sir!" He then put the image on the main screen of the command room to show all. The unidentified aircraft, look more like airships of every size, each having six wings on both sides all flapping in proper order. All were bristling with cannons, missile pods, and what looked to be machine guns. The more massive ones began to launch volley after volley of missiles.

" SIR! They're firing on the Campus city of Mahora! Your orders?" He shouted out his question with the mentality of an eight-year-old boy, obviously he wasn't ready for war.

"Shit, OPEN FIRE!" shouted the now adrenaline pumped General, nervousness in his voice. He worried of the day they would invade their country, even after he made a deal with them…

An alarm nobody, save the general himself, wanted to hear chimed its horrible high pitch noise. It notified of a malfunction in the weapons system, and declared that the SD Platform was disabled.

"Malfunction, Malfunction, Malfunction," repeated the computers with the rhythm of a drummer. State troopers scrambled everywhere around the Platform to see what has gone wrong. Technicians examined the computers to see if there were any flaws in the system they had missed. Soon they all reached the same conclusion, the SD Platform had to be shut off and turned back on, and what they needed to do so was the Platform key that resided in State headquarters in Mahora.

"My God… Sir, your orders?" The trooper speaking looked and sounded like he was going to barf; his face was pale with fear, his eyes now teary from the turn of events.

"Get the pilots; scramble all fighter planes to intercept! Get the other SD platforms online!" he looked to be in a state of shock, despite the orders he barked out. It was nothing more than a ploy.

"Th… the other platforms have all gone down as well! DAMMIT! What the hell's going… why the hell… these bases are supposed to be more advanced than any other system in the world! DAMMIT ALL" The trooper was now in despair, despite this he fought on to repair the computer on which he was assigned.

General Adams paid no attention to his men. He looked closer to the main screen as if to clarify what he was seeing is really happening. Once his long pointy nose nearly touched the screen, he smiled.

"Hohenhiem, the rest is up to you," he said under his breath, as his lackeys around him, who didn't know the truth, took apart the computers that were in every corner of the room, desperately trying to get the SD Platform online before they had to resort to shutting it down.

* * *

"Sons and daughters of Shambala, NOW IS… OUR TIME!" his voice reached its way in and around the city of neon lights and beyond. Everywhere in the city, there were shouts of praise. Many of the spectators who had watched waved flags that were similar to the massive ones that hung from almost every building. They all bore their nations insignia, three black arrows pointing in three directions with a circle in it. It resembled a triangle without its edges. It proudly stood in a background of red.

"Hohenhiem! Hohenhiem! Hohenhiem!" each shout of their leaders name grew much louder and thunderous. The man who now was residing into the shadows smiled just as evilly as General Adams did in Japan. He turned to the sixteen hooded beings that stood with him, seven that he referred to as the "Seven Sins", and nine that he referred to as the "Akatsuki" and spoke in a rough voice, tired of giving speeches, "Now it begins…"

* * *

**Half a year or so before…**

**"**Negi Springfield, come fourth…" The loud cry of a bearded Magus can be heard throughout the castle where the school he practically governed the school of European Magic. He wore a grey robe with the patch of the schools insignia on his right shoulder, a code of arms with the symbols of a griffin, a snake, a raven, and a raccoon, all represented a certain house in the school. He wore a large pointed hat that covered the uppermost part of his long grey hair, a clique of wizards.

The young man the was referring straightened up more than he needed to before he walked that long red carpet in a room that resembled a cathedral complete with stained glass windows, each side of the carpet is lined with students upon students of magic in rank and file order. Among them were the strictest teachers ever to teach. They had to be, the things they taught were not for child's play.

He wore a black robe like all the students; he had the insignia of his house, the griffin, on his right shoulder as well. He bore on red long short-cropped hair that he tied into a small ponytail. Under the confident face he had, he was nervous, more nervous than he had been his whole life.

Yet he merely glided his way down the runway with the elegance of a straight a student. It took him awhile to reach the other end of the carpet to receive the diploma that all fifteen-year-old magi, or wizards if they're going into the military, receive.

He received the Diploma from the old man, as he did a voice boomed from him, "take care of your mystic diploma, as it will dictate your career as a Magi, and remember Negi…" there was a long pause before he spoke, marked with seriousness only found within a Magus " a charmed life is a happy life."

Negi smiled at this remark, he then made his way around the crowd to reassert himself in his right place within the students as the Magus called out another graduating student.

In the crowd that cheered the new graduates, a tall woman with long bright yellow hair, a rather short chocolate color haired girl, an even shorter young man who wore dark clothing with a red thin overcoat that bore the State Alchemist insignia, a rod with a serpent with wings wrapped around it and bore gold colored hair in which he tied into a pony tail, and his younger brother who was just as tall as the women and wore almost the exact clothing as his lesser older brother save his shorter gold colored hair.

Later on in the assembly hall, the new graduating classes met with their loved ones. Some taking pictures while others spoke of their final years in the academy. Among them, children of various ages ran and played in the wide-open halls and fields where they didn't have to listen to the boring conversations of the much older people.

"Congrats Negi! All those years of blowing peoples clothes off with that sneeze of yours paid off, your dad would be proud", jokingly spoke Edward before gulping a cup of the academy's home maid sparkling cider.

"You're the one to talk, hard to believe that they would accept someone as small as you", commented Negi, which made Ed cough out his beverage, it's golden contents splattered all over his boots.

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME SHORT, CAN A MIDGET DO THIS? HUH!" he grabbed Negi by the color of his shirt and swung him around and around, luckily for Negi, Nekane stopped him before it got out of hand. It seemed, though, the surrounding people enjoyed it.

"Jeez Ed, neither you nor your brother changed a bit. I suspect that Naruto hasn't changed… Wonder where he is?" she questioned them. Negi was wondering the same thing as well, Ed shrugged his shoulders, it seemed Alphonse knew.

"He said he's busy with the Chunin Exams, so he couldn't reach your graduation", explained Al, his built, yet thin, body blocking the sun that came through the windows partially, " he tried reaching you guys, but with all the hectic things going on he could only reach me".

"He called you too Alphonse?" asked a petite small chocolate haired girl as she startled Al, "he told me to tell you guys".

"Do you always have to sneak up on me Anya?" questioned Al.

"Why not, it's always fun scaring you"

"That doesn't give you the right!"

As the two argued, both Ed and Negi examined the Diploma given to the new graduate.

"What? A teacher in an all girl's school in Japan?" Negi asked himself.

"What? YOU TOO?" inquired Ed, in a rather loud voice for everyone to hear.

Alphonse, who happened to overhear despite Anya messing with him, walked up and asked, "Wait, he has the same assignment as you do?"

"What are you guys…? Hey, let me see your diploma!" spoke a British boy, who is a little shorter than Negi with messy orange hair, snatched the diploma from Negi before he could do anything about it.

"Hey Ron, give it back!"

"A…a teacher in an all girls school?"

"Hey Ron, anything interes…" another British boy, who had glasses and had a peculiar thunder shaped scar on his forehead, took notice of the diploma and began reading it, "Negi… a teacher… in a…"

"HARRY! RON! Dumbledore wants to… what's that?" a messy long brown headed girl took the diploma from them, and gasped in shock once she read it, "Negi, this cant be right! We have to see Dumbledore right now before-"

"Is that Springfield's Diploma? Let me see!"

It was right then and there that Negi knew the whole house of Gryffindor would find out about his new 'assignment', everyone from the new kids to the graduates would be spreading this gossip like wild fire.

"Way to go Negi, earning those hot Asian girls like a pimp, yeah?" commented an African pal of Negi's.

Harry then turned to Ed and asked the new State Alchemist, "isn't that your mission too?"

"Yeah, wonder if we go to the same school", he pulled out a document that stated his first orders, he then read to himself the name of the school, 'Mahora Jr. High School'

Ed's brother was busy pondering to himself if Negi will hear the end of it, as he watches him get pelted by questions and comments from his peers.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Ed: "So this is the school."

Negi: "Mahora Jr. High School"

Al: "Let's go! Were gonna be late!"

Asuna: "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU!"

Negi: "I… I'm sorry, it's just that…"

Asuna: "What makes you think you can say that to someone you just met, JERK!"

Negi: "My name is Negi Springfield, and along with Edward Elric who will teach you in chemistry, we are your new teachers; we…uh, hope that we can teach you all we can…"

Class: (PAUSE)

Class: "REALLY!"

Itachi Uchiha: "Why DID you betray us, Wrath?"

Wrath: "I already told you, I don't agree with that lunatic's way of thinking, much less his strategy for taking over the world. Oh yeah, unless you haven't heard yet, I gave up that name."

Itachi: "Okay, let me reiterate, David isn't it? We can't let you live, nor can we let you go with that girl you like so much, the one that made you betray. Her name's Ako, right?

Wrath: "So… what do you plan on doing with the girls?"

Itachi: "She'll make a fine addition to are arsenal, along with the rest of 3-A"

Next Chapter: New Beginnings

* * *

Authors note: If you haven't guessed yet, the 'influences' are that of Killzone, Gears of War, Kingdom Hearts 2 ("City of Neon Lights" wink, wink), and Howells moving castle (i.e. the airships with wings). 


	2. New Beggingins Intro Arc

Authors note: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima, Naruto, Harry Potter, Full Metal Alchemist, or any other 'influences' that I put into my fan fiction. Try to guess them.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**_

The college city known as Mahora is known to be quite a place of culture and academics, which naturally catches the attention of many Japanese families across the country, and even some abroad. Established by missionaries in the 19th century as a private campus community, it was used by the Roman Catholic Church at the time to garner influence in Japan, what most did not know is the fact that it was used by mages and alchemist, under the control of the church itself, to monitor the country as well as research talisman magic, shinjutsu alchemy, and the infamous ninjutsu. It is said that all the research at Mahora gave way to the creation of the Rapid Reaction Force in World War 2, and later the Shadow Marshals.

After miraculously holding out against the Japanese onslaught on their own soil, Mahora was remodeled into an observation post for NATO in the Cold War, which was then turned to the State twenty years later, much later into the worlds first Self Defense Platform, under the guise of "remodeling projects" of course. Mahora soon became the standard on which later SD Platforms were built, although smaller in scale. When the USSR collapsed around 1989, the UN State Military, created at the same time as the UN itself, began a long and grueling task of dismembering the SD Platform without disturbing its citizens and alerting the world to what Mahora really was. Luckily, most of it's defenses and silos were built underground in what most know think of as a sewer system, as well as in the outskirts of town, which made the whole endeavor that much easier even though rumors of what was going on inside the systems spread like wild fire, as inaccurate as it was.

Today, it is nothing more than a college campus to non-magical folk, or mundane and training center for magi's, alchemist, ninjas, and others of the sort from all nations. Its beautiful European architecture, coupled with that of the Japanese own culture, makes it an attractive place to live or serve in, especially if your in the State military or a Magi in training. Not many know of the dark secrets that used to reside in Mahora, nor do they know of the people who still find it a potential target not because of what it used to be, but because of the one of many targets that resides within the populace. Like the thirty one targets these three people, a Magi, State Alchemist, and his little brother, sent here were meant to protect.

* * *

"All these girls go to same school?" asked Negi, who along with Edward and Alphonse Elric, struggled to keep their footing on Mahora's subway system, "Maybe were in over our heads after all".

"Probably not, these girls are wearing different uniforms", Alphonse responded as he gazed from one end of the train to another, "guess the black sailor suits belong to the high school girls".

"Dammit, why do they have to be so damn tall", ranted Edward.

"It's because they drink more milk than you brother"

"Another good reason why Ed should drink milk, instead of his brother forcing it down his throat like back then, right Al?", Negi jokingly deferring to Al.

"Very funny, at least I don't pick up every single stray that crosses our path or sneeze peoples clothes off like you guys do!" deduced Ed, all the while grinning through each word.

Unlike Al, who was struggling for a comeback, Negi felt the urge to sneeze. Despite all his efforts to resist, and the knowledge of what his magic can do in a simple sneeze, he let it go.

"AHHCHOOO!" A strong wind resonated throughout the subway, picking up the skirts of the schoolgirls and showing the boy's what they should not have seen. As strong as the urge to see where it came from, none where the wiser save a few on the train

"See what I mean, even as a graduate of a prestige Magic school in Wales, you still can't seem to control it"

"Yeah, yeah I know...", he looked out the subway window as his thoughts began to wander into a distant land and time as he relived the last moments with his sisters and friends who came to see them off on that flight terminal.

* * *

"Are you sure you three are going to be okay?" a worried Nekane, who wore a white snow coat and black snow pants.

"This is certainly a first; did you talk to the Magus? Maybe the whole thing was a mix up. I mean come on, you guys a school teacher in Japan?" ranted Anya who wore a snow hat with goggles, complete with a brown thick snow jacket and blue jeans, "Then again, those diplomas are final. It's not like we could do anything about it."

The three boys had been escorted all the way to the terminal of their flight in the London International Airport by not only the two sisters, but by family, friends, and State military as well as British military personnel, in the guise of civilians no less. As to why, it was pretty simple, they were decedents of famous soldiers who have gone missing after the failed invasion of Mongolia, now called the Land of Sound. The only people missing were their friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as the other friends he had from Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Anya, me and Al will keep an eye on Negi" Ed said in a reassuring spirit. He wore a red sweater with normal light blue jean pants.

"Are you sure we can count on him, I know the State choose him as an Alchemist, but look at his size", someone of the crowd jokingly stated.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL MIDGET SIZED KID WHO CAN'T..."

" That's not what he said brother, come on, calm down", said Al in a snow white winter jacket along with sweat pants, all the while holding his brother Ed from charging into the crowd.

Negi couldn't help but chuckle at the situation in his long light brown overcoat covering his business attire, but he turned his attention outside through the huge glass windows that separated them and the bitter cold that shrouded the city and airport. He watched huge passenger planes, with their huge alloy bodies and wings move on and off the runway that each plane used to fly into the bright night sky of the darkness. He then somehow saw two dark figures in the darkness, to Negi they appeared to be wearing Asian cone hats and fitted with a black cloak that enveloped them. On the edges of their hats was some sort of rope that kept their face hidden. He and they were looking at each other from afar.

"What, who are..."

"Hey Negi, You daydreaming?" asked Ed poking his arm with his elbow.

Negi turned to the brothers and stated, "there are these guys out on the runways, look over...".

By the time the brothers, as well as their company, took a glance out the window they were long gone into the darkness.

"Who's out there? Don't see anybody but the workers", blankly stated an onlooker who was part of Negi's family.

"Maybe you just saw some workers, or it was just your imagination" another said.

Negi thought about it for a little bit then smiled as he accepted her theory, "Maybe it was mirage, but it was sort of weird though."

A guy in his late thirties, a military sergeant in civilian clothing, took Ed aside to reassure him, "If there's anybody indeed out there, rest assured, will track him, so don't worry".

"Maybe that's a good idea, but better not tells the others. Last thing I want is for them to worry to death about us", joked Ed as the surrounding members of the group had one last chit chat right before the announcement for their departure.

"Flight 706 now taking off!" the robotic voice of the speakers made clear.

"All right, you guys take care!" screamed Al as they made their way inside.

"Don't worry about us! We'll be fine!" announced Ed

"Me likewise, we'll send letters alright! Bye!" cajoled Negi.

"Guys, before you go", Nekane paused before she could utter her final words.

* * *

Negi turned around and then questioned, "Yes sister?"

Before Negi knew it, Ed knocked him back into reality with the last words of his sister echoing in his ears " I have faith in you three, take care...", Negi was so out of reality that he almost fell. Then he noticed that they still carried the same light luggage and that they had ever since they left the Air Port, he was also with his staff. The orders given to the three had not given them all that much time to unpack.

'Thinking about our departure? Don't worry, we'll see them again", reassured Al. Edward shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I know".

"FIVE MINUTES BEFORE NEXT STOP" spoke the interior subway speakers in Japanese and in the same lifeless voice that were in the Airport just yesterday.

"Edward, Alphonse, and Negi, it's been a while", the three of them swung around to meet a recognizable face. She had on the standard Mahora Jr. High school uniform on, velvet business coat with a red necktie and a checker plaid skirt. She had rough dark brown hair which reached only her neck; it included a ponytail on her right side. Her eyes were dark as night, and she seemed to have cut her hair short and have grown taller since they last saw each other, to the dismay of Ed.

"YUNA!" those were the words of Alphonse before he caught Yuna in a bear hug.

"Hey Alphonse, jeez you've grown taller, unlike your older 'little' brother here", she added a pun just for Ed, "guess you didn't get to take my advice, maybe if you drink more milk now you could get at least a few inches taller".

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE CALLS ME SHORT!" ranted Ed "I SWEAR IF ANYONE CALLS ME SHORT I'LL... AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A FETISH FOR MY DAD LIKE YOU DO!"

"Calm down Ed, she didn't say that", Negi actually calmed him down a bit, "as you can tell, Ed here hasn't changed as much, but you! You've gotten much taller than we last saw you, which are great for a basketball player as yourself",

"Thanks", said Yuna, from behind her the three could make out another, much taller, girl with raven colored hair that she wore in a long pony tail, and two other girls, one red headed girl with short hair like Yuna with two small ponytails, as well as a much more timid looking girl looking over Yuna's shoulder, her periwinkle hair visible. All wearing the same uniform as Yuna, "looks like my friend here grown fond of you three, especially you Negi"

The girl jumped at Yuna's accusation. She then slowly made her way to the three's line of vision and spoke in a deep but light voice, "h...hi".

"Come on, there's no reason to be shy, I just get agitated when people, like Yuna, say how short I am ", reassured Ed, "All jokes aside, have you heard from Naruto? Ever since Negi's graduation, we haven't heard a thing since. We tried contacting him but..."

"Figures, haven't heard a word from him either ", Yuna's expression changed from merry to that of concern, "He called me, and told me about the Chun... I mean, what he had to do".

"He didn't tell us exactly", Negi tried to think of the right words that wouldn't give any hint of what they really are, or give something to make Yuna worry more.

"He has a blood feud with a rival, let's leave it at that", expression on her face meant that Negi was doing a bad job at it.

"Still worrying over that overseas boyfriend?" quipped in the red headed girl in a rather annoying but cute Japanese voice, "at least we know she isn't lying about this 'Naruto' huh Akira-san",

"How'd did you... shut it Makie-san, well... that totally ruined the moment," Yuna then changed the subject and began talking in Japanese, "Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

"Okay, the name's Edward Elric"

"My name is Alphonse Elric"

"And my name is Negi Springfield; it's nice to meet you".

All three of them sounded off in flawless Japanese tongue, due to the fact it was a requirement for magi's and State Alchemist to learn as many languages as possible.

The red headed girl was first to introduce herself "I'm Makie Sasaki, nice to meet you. If you three need a tour around the city, don't hesitate to ask!", she then skipped over to them and handed Ed a small ripped piece of binder paper with not only her phone number on it, but all of theirs.

"I-I'm Ako Izumi", her voice seemed so frail and delicate despite her Osakan ascent, "It's nice to meet you Negi-san, Alphonse-san, Edward-san".

"My name is Akira Okochi", she bowed her head in respect, and "it's very nice to meet you".

"Like wise, but you don't have to say our full names", assured Ed.

"Yeah, just refer to us as Ed and Al", prattled Alphonse, now blushing.

By then, the sub has halted to a complete stop and doors were opened. Merely hundreds of students piled and raced out of the train like race horses would after the starting gun was fired.

"Guess we'll see each other later!" said Makie, dragging Ako who was paralyzed under her own thoughts of the possibilities, "give us a call!".

"Likewise, hey Yuna are you coming? Were gonna be late", spoke Akira before she dashed out the train.

"I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER! I haven't told them yet, so... you haven't heard anything from him?" inquired Yuna to the three boys.

"I wish, guess the Chunin exams are taking a lot out of him", pondered Negi.

"That idiot will be fine", interrupted Ed, in an attempt to cheer Yuna up, "though he doesn't have the brains to be Hokkage, he has the guts to do it, plus the idiot never knows when to quit".

Yuna chuckled for a bit before bearing a rather weak smile, which was not befitting of her, "thank you guys...aw hell, were going to be late so let's book it before hand!"

* * *

With that, the four of them raced out of the subway, then out of the subway system itself and into the light.

The Jr. High school looked more of a university, with its type of architecture and mere size. In the distance leading to the school, hundreds upon hundreds of girls were not running, but sprinting toward school, and for good reason too.

"To all Mahora Jr. High school students, please be on time to class and start out the new school year with no tardiness", there seemed to be an actual person behind the speakers this time, it was rather refreshing break from the mindless robot voices of the subway and airport, "in any case, WELCOME BACK TO MAHORA!"

"You guys need to see the school Dean, right?" asked Yuna.

"That's what HQ ordered us to do" responded Ed.

"That's what they told me too, they didn't give us time to unpack", Negi said, trying to keep up with the three with the baggage he had to carry.

"So Yuna, what's the Dean li..." he stopped mid syllable as an orange haired girl with two pony tails rushed past them in a blistering speed. Negi noticed her bells that secured her ponytails, and he also noticed what she happened to be wishing for. With the urging of his inner spirit that he attained as a little boy long ago in a church revival, he used a little of his magic and sprinted over to her side.

"Hey Negi, where are you..." he was gone before the words had a chance of reaching him.

"He's doing it again, is he", grumbled Ed, who was not the least surprised at the turn of events.

"And with the worst person too, if Negi... let's get him before he get's his ass kicked", spoke Yuna. She seemed to know the girl better than the other three.

* * *

"Konoka, this spell better work! If it doesn't..."

"The spell is full proof Asuna, but if your so worried so much you should meditate on that tofu more", the long raven haired girl known as Konoka said, like others in her school, she wore a business over shirt with a red checkered skirt, "still, for you to do that in the public bathing area, I bet Asukura has wind on it already".

The orange haired girl, named Asuna, retorted back "like I said, it better WORK".

Out of nowhere, Negi reappeared at Asuna's side. Just as he did she swerved her head to see what caused the small increase of velocity of the wind. To her, it seemed have come from the fifteen year old with the baggage and weird staff.

"I'm sorry, but your love was never meant to be", confided Negi.

"Negi, you dope", murmured Edward as he caught up to Negi. But before he could bop him on the head, like they always did back in the old days, a wrathful Asuna grabbed Negi by the collar of his shirt. Surprisingly, the girls running to school never stopped to enjoy the sight as they would have thought they would, probably due to the fear of being late and facing the school's ogre Mr. Nitta, save the Elric brothers and two Jr. High schoolgirls.

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU!" shrieked Asuna, "I DONT NEED ADVICE FROM A SNOT NOSED ASS HOLE LIKE YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just", Negi paused before making the situation worse, "I couldn't let you go and get a broken heart without warni..."

Asuna cut him off, "WE DONT EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER AND YET YOU GO AND BLURT THAT IN FRONT OF MY"; Asuna was then cut of by the sound of bells, signifying that the girls were late.

"Calm down Asuna, anger management", said Konoka in a vain attempt to stop her before she shattered another window.

"Yeah, it's not like you and Takahata can really..." Yuna stopped at her choice of words, then struggled to find new ones, "look, he's only..."

"Just trying to help, Negi has a sixth sense about stuff like this, whatever it is", Yuna couldn't help but sigh at the sudden blurt from Edward, "so just chill out".

"WHO ASKED YOU SHORTY?"

"Shortly?!" questioned Ed moments before he charged in and seized Asuna's collar, causing her to let go of Negi, "YOU THINK A MIDGET LIKE ME CANT DO THIS!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME HALF PINT!"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Ed that's enough, fighting's only going to make things worse", Al's words were left unheard.

For a few moments, the group tried to pry Asuna and Edward apart before any real damage could be done as the two grabbed hold of each other in a violent tug of war as they insulted each other, surprisingly they succeeded.

"You know them, right Yuna?" Yuna nodded to Asuna's question, "tell them that if I see them around here, I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES PERSONALY!"

"I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" quipped in Ed, still fuming about the 'half-pint' comment.

With that, she started toward the school in a frightening speed; Konoka barely could keep up in her skates. For some reason she stopped and turned her attention to the boys and Yuna.

"Please, forgive her", Konoka apologized to them, "she usually nice, you guys just caught her on a bad day, right Yuna?"

She bowed then glided her way toward Asuna, who by then was waiting at the front doors of the school.

"Bad day? What would a bad day do to make..." Al's words were cut off by Yuna.

"This morning, she did something, how should I say this, embarrassing to make Takahata, our old homeroom teacher, to stay with 3/a, the class you and Ed be teaching", Yuna began to chuckle, "Konoka said it was spell but nothing more than wishful thinking".

"Great, just great. I thought it couldn't get any worse", complained Ed.

"So... what did she do exactly?" questioned Al.

"I'll tell you guys later, were late as it is".

"Okay", Negi's head was still reeling in pain from Asuna's initial attack, "off to the Dean's office then".

* * *

They didn't know it, but off in the distance, on one of the braches of the world tree itself, two men wearing cloaks and a strange looking women, who wore a black dress and had long slightly curled hair of the same color, were spying on them with a spy glass, otherwise known as a telescope. Her nails looked as if it could be used to stab men with. The men wore the same apparel as they did at the air port, save the red clouds on their dark, chin high cloaks which was not visible at the air port.

"So, they're the targets?" asked one of the men.

"Yes they are, although there are twenty eight more kiddies to capture", she then paused before stating her next words, "we were ordered to observe the boys arrival. I don't see why we can't just take all thirty one and their teachers now".

The other cloaked figure stated, "There are a few more targets that are to arrive, including the fox demon boy and the Uchiha kid, it's better to wait till the time is right".

"What of Sayori? Has he found any new information?" she said those words in a cunning yet tempting voice, which they did not fall for.

The man, who removed his cone hat to reveal a twenty year old young man with short periwinkle hair gelled back and red eyes, answered her question, "not yet, he's still busy playing with that girlfriend of his…"

* * *

In the city of neon lights and signs, far hidden in what used to be Siberia. A young man wages a desperate fight against eight armed figures, only to flee at their apparent superiority in numbers and weaponry. The poor souls, whether they are soldiers or Locust demons, who got in his way were consequently riddled with bullets or ordinance of some kind, or cut asunder with his two blades. Soon, the man finds himself in the cities center, which displayed its wonder. Before him, a massive sky scraper that reached the heavens, near its top was a massive screen surrounded by lesser smaller screens. The screens lit up upon his arrival, showcasing young girls who were aged around fourteen to fifteen. These were the girls he spied on over a year ago, and ended up caring for them, especially the one small fragile girl with pale skin, periwinkle hair, red eyes, and the massive scar that she was self conscious of. She was the one that led him to betray his country, and they knew it.

"So they know; God help them, please", the figured talking to a being which he only knew was now inside him.

Immediately after his words, a massive gathering of Locust and human soldiers, who sported red goggles and a gas mask, surrounded him in an attempt to swarm him. Their hopes were dashed once they made their pointless charge at the traitor, swords held high and guns blazing. So began his dance of death at the now enemy hordes, which were quickly cut to pieces by a mere flick of his two swords. One by one they were cut to pieces, it didn't really matter how skilled the humans were, or how big and strong the locust demons were, despite some in their ranks size. All the same, they were slaughtered.

High on top of the massive sky scraper, a lone figure, who wore a dark cloak with red cloud markings and a headband with a symbol that supposed to show it's owner's nation with pride. The symbol, a leaf, was scratched by the owner, defecting into this country. His blood red eyed stared into the fight below him, analyzing it with intent, a skill every Uchiha knew.

* * *

"Greetings Negi-Kun, Edward-Kun, Alphonse Kun", greeted the Dean of Mahora Jr. high.

His office was pretty big and empty of items that one would normally expect in an office such as his; there were a few couches, tables, lamps, and bookshelves both downstairs and upstairs on his balcony. As spacey as it was, it felt welcoming to the three newcomers, thanks to the Dean himself. The four of them, Yuna left for class soon after she had led them to the Dean's office, spoke as if he was a superior in a military hierarchy.

"I'm sure that your trip was, uneventful; am I correct?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Konoe", responded Negi.

The head Dean, or Mr. Konoe, was a relatively short stature man with a pretty huge peanut shaped head, compared to someone normal. He wore a shaolin monk's outfit, and had earrings that stretched his ears.

"Good, then I doubt they made their move, yet", said the Dean in an old gruff voice.

"Who's they?" asked Al.

"The very people that went and ransacked the town of Lior, back in ninety-eight".

The three went to a state of shock for a couple of minutes, Ed then spoke out loud in a distraught manner, "those bastards are still alive? I thought Nagi killed the last of them off?"

"I believed he would have, but we've heard nothing of him since that fateful night, and even before he and his Non-Governmental Organization were thought to be dead", the Dean emptied his throat before resuming, " now it seems that the group wants to get their hands on a few choice students, presuming class 3/a".

"But why 3/a? I thought they were just a bunch of mundanes, are they descendents of some famous magi or something?" questioned Ed.

"A matter of fact, yes, but not just magi, they're descendents of famous alchemist and even shinobi as well".

"Is that why the State and Ministry of Magic, sent us here?" Negi voiced quivered in terror at the news. He still remembered well of that attack that nearly wiped it off the map, even with all the magi and State soldiers stationed there at the time.

"Not just to protect those girls, but you three as well", the Dean once again cleared his throat before going on, "it seems the enemy is interested in you three as well as the Nine-Tailed Fox demon host, Naruto".

"So those guys at the air port", whispered Negi.

"Were real, not mirages or workers", finished Ed.

"The soldiers who escorted you, who searched the civilian air port in London, were found dead".

The three winced at the Dean's words. Ed remembered the soldiers who escorted them to the air port along with their family and friends, he barely knew the soldiers but still felt some sorrow at their deaths.

"So I advice you to take caution while teaching here at this school, I also advice you to keep your abilities and their abilities secret from them, it's the orders of the government, sad to say", the Dean then continued, "on the mean time, why don't I introduce you to your assistant teacher, Miss Shizuna?!", the Dean called for his associate with the touch of a button of a desk communicator.

Behind them, a door cracked open and showcased a Caucasian women in her thirties. She wore a long skirt with a sweater that held her big 'pillows' within them. She readjusted her glasses before asking in Japanese, "are these the new teachers?"

"Just Negi-kun and Edward-Kun, Alphonse-Kun is new librarian", answered the Dean in Japanese tongue.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you three. You can call me Miss Shizuna", her demeanor was calm and friendly, further sending the boys hormones more out of control, if her chest wasn't enough.

"It's nice to meet you too, Shizuna-sensei", Edward blushed.

"Okay, now for your class. Out of the whole school, you guy's class are pretty hyper", Shizuna said in a jokingly manner, "but, given your age, you should be able to handle it".

They left the Dean's office and headed toward 3/a homeroom.

"Don't worry, we could do it, right guys?" he turned to Ed and Al.

"Right, if red head in that class doesn't kill me first", sarcastically quipped in Ed.

"What was that?" questioned Shizuna, who didn't quite hear him.

"Oh, it's nothing".

* * *

The 3/a school room looked like any other school room in the school. It had a black board, windows, and a teacher and lined up student desks, and had the essentials for a classroom. Inside, thirty girls could be seen inside the room, some selling Chinese buns, others gossiping about their late teachers leave or some other subject girls usually talk about, and some reaming quiet and alone. Through the window of 3/A's front door, the boys could see the girls. Yuna saw them where she was at and waved to them.

"Maybe we're out of our league", said Negi in a nervous voice, "I'm not sure we..."

"We have to", an authoritive Edward announced.

"Or they'll rebuke are licenses", finished Al.

"Here, these are Takahata's notes on each student", she handed them a school roster of the thirty-one students they are to baby sit.

"Hey there's Yuna, she looked better to Naruto with longer hair".

"There's that red head too, this is going to be a long day".

Shizuna mentioned one last thing before they departed into the classroom, "if you're wondering, Takahata-san had a business trip over to Xian, he'll be back soon enough".

"Thanks, Shizuna-sensei", Negi took a deep breath, "alright, let's go".

"Here comes the new teacher", cajoled a thin, but well shaped girl who held a pompom on one hand, "why'd you think Takahata stopped teaching?"

"Please be Takahata, please be Takahata..." Asuna meditated those words over and over as to magically teleport Takahata to the class room, despite the fact that she knew it wouldn't work.

The murmurs of class 3/A was silenced by a fifteen year old boy coming in to the classroom. He fell right into the trap that three other girls set up for the new teachers. Right before the dry board eraser fell on him, it floated for a split second. This caused Yuna, who's among the class, to panic quietly and just enough time for Asuna to notice it. Luckily, Ed clapped his hand and used his Alchemy, the power to rearrange matter, and disable his shield, quietly of course. Shizuna, and the rest of the class, were not as keen as Asuna or Yuna, and therefore miss the whole debacle.

"An eraser, I thought high school girls could come up..." Negi had no time to finish.

"Negi, the trip-!", nor did Ed have time to stop him.

Negi set off a series of traps that were strategically placed to set off simultaneously, one trap at a time. This caused Shizuna to quietly apologize to him in her head and the rest of the class to laugh.

"Wire... you okay Negi?" idiotically asked Al.

"I'm fine, that's pretty impressive", he was impressed, they managed to set up this kind of trap without the use of magic or alchemy like the people he knew back at Negi's own academy.

"It's a guy, and a cute one at that", announced a girl hidden in the class.

"Negi-san, what're you doing in an all girls school?" asked Makie. Soon every one but a few went up to Negi to see if he was hurt.

"Negi-kun, along with the older of the two brothers Edward-kun, is your new teacher in English and Chemistry. The youngest brother, Alphonse-kun, is one of your new librarians", answered Shizuna.

"She's right, I, along with Edward Elric", motioning to the smallest of the Elric brothers, "are your new teachers, we hope to teach you everything we know and have you succeed in the remainder of the year".

There was a long, drawn out silence, which was really only a few moments; in any case, it was the calm before the storm.

"REALLY?!?" the entire class, save a few who preferred to stay out of the dilemma, rushed the boys before they had any chance flee. The boys are now trapped in a stampede of screaming, hugging ninnies.

"How old are you?" a girl with orange hair who, to Negi, was a little to hyper. Negi soon recognized her as Sakurako Shinna from the class rooster.

"I'm fifteen yea-", Negi couldn't finish his answer as another pulled him away for another question.

Both Edward and Alphonse had the same problem as well.

"Are you the younger brother Al-kun?" asked a brown pineapple style haired girl to Al, who was somewhat uncomfortable around girls his age.

"I-I'm for-fourteen-"

"Are you sure you're the younger sibling?"

"Yeah, Edward-kun looks to small to be an olde-"

The girls, a raven haired girl by the name Haruna and a dark brown haired girl whose hair was cut in a bowl shaped style whose name was Madoka, would have evoked the wrath of Ed, if it wasn't for the girls already swarming him.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CAL-"his words where muffled by the onslaught of girls already on him calling him short.

Makie, hugging Edward tightly and muffling his voice, stated, "Ohhh Ed-kun, you can be sooo cute when your mad, you itty bitty man you".

"Now, Now, these buys are your teachers, not toys", asserted Shizuna in an attempt to break them free of the girl's binding grip.

"Okay!" all of the girls headed for there seats to see just what these two teachers, not forgetting Alphonse the librarian, can actually teach; save one orange haired girl who had both of her hands wrangling the neck of Negi, the same girl from before.

"What's the deal with that?" demanded Asuna. The boy's stiffened at her question.

Playing dumb, Negi answered back with the predictable words: "What deal?" His effort to quell their plight came to nothing.

"The floating eraser! Don't play dumb, I saw it as you came in!"

"Are you okay? I pretty sure that-"

"THE HELL ARE YOU- YOU THINK I'M STUPID! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION BEFORE I'LL-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH KAGURAZAKA-SAN!"

The class's attention, who never had reached their seats when the commotion broke out, turned onto the long blonde headed class representative Ayaka Yukihiro, who happened to number 29 on the class rooster and Asuna's number one public enemy.

"You apparently just imagined it, seeing that your brain is of an eight year old with a tantrum", she then turned to Negi, "I'm sorry Negi-kun, Asuna is one of our…problem stu-".

"This doesn't concern the likes of you Ayaka!"

"The hell it does, I can't just let a monkey like you go in and ruin our class image"

"Just shut the hell up you-"

"ENOUGH!" The voice of Shizuna boomed throughout the classroom and through a few nearby ones.

"Asuna-san, Ayaka-san, please take your seats"

Both Asuna and Ayaka unwillingly treaded to their seats, still wanting to tear each other to pieces.

"Alright Negi-san, they're all yours"

"Ehhhh, thanks Shizuna-san", he was a little shaken up by the sudden upheaval caused by the two girls, but managed to go through introduction of English and its uses.

* * *

"DAMMIT, it never ends does it?" the young man asked himself through gritted teeth as he desperately tried to fight off three newcomers who appeared out of nowhere after he slaughtered, what seemed to be, ten division's worth of soldiers. Their red blood glistened in the light of the remaining neon lights that were not shattered in the combat.

"Come on Wrath! Thought you'd like to see the new masterpieces I've made!" One of the newcomers maneuvered around him in high speeds, he decked in a thick black cloak with red cloud images on it, and his hair is the color of orange, which he tied into a ponytail. His headband, a requirement of all ninja's to have, bore a waterfall with a scratch across it which signified that he used to be of the Village hidden in the Waterfall. Unlike his other subordinate, who wears the same thing as him , he has the ability to mold clay into any shape or form, thanks to the mouths that stuck to the palms of his hands; he also had the ability to use alchemy to make them explode, much to his opponent's dismay. Two such things, two eagles that flapped their wings as if they really lived, tried to attach themselves into the other's coat with their talons.

"Sorry Deidara, but I think of art like Sasori does, long lasting", with those words he managed to drop his swords, which blew away into dust, and whip out his two handguns. Once he shot the birds in mid flight they blew up with frightening compulsion, but that did not stop him from firing rounds in Deidara's direction and forcing him to find cover.

"BEHIND YOU!" The figure known as Wrath swiveled in midair to meet a similar man, but with long raven hair, a grey face with gill like facial features, and a metal plated headband that held his hair up with a carving of two squiggly lines up and two on the bottom. Kisame used to be of the seven swordsmen of the Village of the Mist before he betrayed them for Akatsuki.

"Still think you can take me?" Wrath replied as he struck with a sharp roundhouse kick, only to be blocked with his bandaged massive sword of his.

"Right, like you can even take me", retorted Kisame as he countered with a series of one handed signs. After the quick succession of signs was complete, water struck him from below in the form of a serpent. The force of the impact was strong enough to heave him to the last thing he wanted to face. They seemed to be from the numerous fire hydrants on the ground below.

"CAN I EAT HIM, CAN I!?" a massive mass of living flesh swooped in from one of the buildings and forcibly pinned him to a balcony, if his victim was that of a normal person, he or she would have died. He looked to be massively obese, with the jumpsuit he wore looking to break under the pressure he forced on it. He shoved his fat face to Wrath's face, his big nose almost touching the smaller man's. Wrath immediately recognized him; he was of the seven sins like himself. His name was Gluttony, a fitting name as he like's to eat everything he could get his hands on, including living people.

"You son of a…" he couldn't finish as Gluttony proceeded to swallow his arm whole, dislodging and tearing it from his shoulder. Other than scream in intense pain, he prepared a spell mentally as to not alert him. Suddenly, a mass of dark violet formed behind Gluttony which pulled him into its mass, crushing him.

"Got to keep moving!", Wrath jumped from one building to the other nursing his arm until it grew back to it's normal state, a feat only accomplished by homunculi like him and Gluttony. He kept dodging Deidara's exploding clay animals and Kisami's overly massive scaly zanbato, and Gluttony's heavy mass once he recovered, until he was once again at the foot of a massive skyscraper, surrounded not only by those three but yet another division's worth of soldiers and demons.

"Dammit, this was waste of time after all, I need to learn to listen to people", just then he felt a surge of energy on top of the skyscraper, chakra used for ninjutsu to be exact. He recognized it almost immediately. "Itachi?"

Using some ledges on the building, he jumped from one side to the next. He then sprinted up the side of the building with all speed. In the distance he could see three scaled beasties with spiked spines, flak jackets and military wear, known by the Locust as Creepers, burst from the upper windows and plummet towards him, he could sense that there were those climbing to reach him in a high speed, but not at his speed, yet he paid no attention to them. He just casually sprinted up the ninety degree wall.

"ADEAT!" he summoned his swords back again and once again cut asunder those diving in his way. The figure on top of the sky scraper merely gazed at him with his red eyes, and then dived to meet him. Wrath winded his arms to strike him with his swords; the other pulled a small kunai knife to counter. In that short instance, their eyes met.

* * *

The rest of the day with class 3/A went on with no amount of chaos beyond Negi and Edward's classes. Just some amount of chaos for the norm. With Negi, 3/a could not finish their introduction, thanks to Asuna trying to get Negi to make things float again with catapulting erasers, and consequently having another conflict with archenemies Ayaka. For Edward, he had a much more peaceful time with the girls, much to his dismay. They did throw a few pranks his way seeing how he could be boring with his lessons on the history of chemistry which came from a now non-existent practice known as Alchemy, thought by the mundanes of course. Nether the less, he dodged and avoided them all. When the bell signified the classes departure, the girl's, along with Ed, piled out the room in an attempt to escape boredom.

"Edward-kun, you could be sooo boring", teased Makie, obviously flirting with him, "you need to go out some, you should hang out with us!"

"No thanks, as much as I would like to come, I have to go somewhere important"

"Come on Ed-kun, cant you come with us", the voice behind him, whom he recognized as Fuka Narutaki, caught him in a surprisingly strong bear hug, despite her size, "PRETTY PLEASE?"

Soon, most of the class swarmed him again, but Ed managed to escape through an open window.

Hours later, Ed had gathered his belongings that he had brought to class with him and headed toward the State HQ in Mahora.

'Dammit, it's just my first day and I'm already beginning to like these kids', furiously thought Ed, 'I don't have time for this, the only reason I decided to work here is because of the stone…'

His thought process came to a halt once he saw a female figure fall from the side of a flight of stairs along with a few piles of books she forced herself to carry.

* * *

"This is harder than I thought it would be", Negi, mentally exhausted from trying to teach the homeroom in vain, grumbled to himself.

He sat by the schools water fountain which sat at the steps of the school itself. Three pyres of water took flight skyward from the roman looking statues in which they originated. The water then landed safely back into its own pool of water. Listening to the sounds of it all, he pulls up his class rooster and looks up the name of Asuna on his book.

'Sure Ayaka's troublesome but friendly; Asuna's the one with the real problem', thought Negi as he scribbled a pair of devil horns and a goatee on her picture.

'Hey isn't that…' in the distance he could see a young girl who looked frail under the pile of books she forced herself to carry. Negi recognized her as Nodoka Miyazaki from his class.

It was then that he saw her trip and plummet of the side of the stairs which had no railing whatsoever, he also happened to notice a small looking boy dash after her. He knew him to be Edward.

"ED!" Negi summons his magic to blast a gale toward Ed.

Edward catches on and catches a ride in it's wake, ever so quickly toward the falling form of Nodoka and another falling form shielding her in which Ed failed to recognize.

* * *

"Your town is nice, reminds me of some towns that I went to from home", Alphonse said as he conversed with Nodoka. Both were carrying a stack of books that reached their heads, all the books they needed to transfer to another nearby library.

"Well… Th-this school used to be run by missionaries from Europe, so it's not surprising…" Nodoka shyly did her best to keep up an interesting conversation, though it seemed Al kept it up for her.

"It's different in a way, it's not often you see a "European Town" in Japan", joked Al.

Nodoka smiled, "only one of its kind", she smiled behind her stack. She actually thought that she had a chance with a boy at long last, due to the fact that he was actually talking to her. It was then that she took a misstep and plummeted off the stairs.

Alphonse ditched his books to dive after and shield her from the fall, "Nodoka!" Nodoka could do nothing but scream.

Luckily, Alphonse managed to evoke his alchemy to create a slide from the matter around him. As she tumbled down he grabs and shields her from the shock of it all, it didn't make Ed's job easier as he careened toward the two.

"SHIT!" it was all Ed could say before he slammed right into Al's back and causing pain for himself.

* * *

"ED? ED YOU OKAY!?" he shook his brother to snap him out of unconsciousness, which he did.

"Damn Al, that hurt" Ed said to reaffirm his good health.

"Are you guys alright!?" Negi, concerned for their safety, spoke in a loudly as he neared them. He was thankful that Nodoka lay unhurt but unconscious, oblivious by how she was saved.

"Were okay, Al had it under control this whole time so are efforts weren't needed"

"Guy's let's fix everything up and-"

"What the hell are you guys?"

Although it sounded like that of a whisper that hey barely heard, the three jolted in shock as they slowly rotated their heads to see if their fear has come true. She had orange hair in two side ponytails; business attire with a checker plaited skirt, and an attitude problem which they encountered earlier, but was not present at this moment.

"Ehhh, we can explain… right guys", Ed answers weakly.

* * *

This place was nothing more than a wasteland; there was no life at all save the two men facing each other. A bright red moon amidst a blood red sky is witness to these events, a reunion of old allies. This was the world that Itachi brings a few into, using Tsukuyomi, a world that is usually of his control, unless his victim knew how to counter it, like Wrath. In this world he can mentally torture or fight and kill for three days, in which only a second passes in real life, something Wrath wished he learned but never could. It's one of many abilities given to this person by the Mangekyo Sharingan, and it was perfect for quick interrogation.

"It's been a long time since we fought like this, Itachi", casually conversed the man in the cloak with a dark hood. Wrath removed the hood to reveal a young Jewish boy of sixteen years, his blue eyes reflecting off the moonlight.

Itachi, a raven haired man who's long hair he kept in a small ponytail and had blood red eyes with three black dots around his pupil, his Mangekyo Sharingan, went straight to the point with a young yet gruff voice, "why did you betray us, Wrath", his apparel, similar to his subordinates save the headband with a gash across it's leaf engraving, shown brightly in the red light.

"You think I'd fool myself into following a man like Hohenhiem who's as much as a lunatic as Hitler?" questioned Wrath, "Oh yeah, I've changed my name to David a while back if you've haven't heard".

"Fitting; well David, we cant let you live unless we let you screw are plans, nor can we let you come back to that one fragile girl who led you betray in the first place", he glared at him with distrust that Wrath, or David in this matter, can only risk to see, "all she did was crush on you, and because of that you betray".

As soon as he finished, a pale skinned periwinkle hair maiden in her teen years came into view seemingly out of nowhere. Her red eyes can be seen just like Itachi's. He recognized her as the girl who spied on him in areas around her school. She always seemed so shy about approaching him until that unfortunate final day when he was ordered to leave by the higher ups in Shambala. Her name was Ako Izumi.

"So tell me Itachi, how did you guys find out about this, it's not like I've told anyone", David's pained face suddenly turned to that of condemnation, like a judge ready to send someone to their deaths, " and what do you plan on doing to these girls once you capture them?"

"First off, we have our sources, you should know this", other girls began appearing, one by one they appeared out of nowhere like the first, all from the same class he was sent to spy on, "and secondly, we could use their kekkai genkai abilities to our use, and then give them Sasori for his own, 'personal', use", he grinned, knowing of the psychological pain he's putting on David. As an ex-ANBU, a Special Forces unit in Xian, he knew how to manipulate his foes into his advantage, just like he's doing now.

"You're just trying to piss me off…" David summons his swords in Itachi's imaginary world and blindly charges him, "AND IT WORKED!"

Itachi took after him, drawing his katana. The brute might of their clashing swords was enough to break both of them back to reality.

Both found themselves back on the side of that skyscraper, already on the massive screens near its top. Itachi was diving, David was dashing up with both of his swords in a boxing like stance.

CLANG! CLANG! SHEEN! The sound of the swords banging on one another grew more constant and constant as they constantly clashed on their way down; using whatever ledge they can find to propel themselves to one another. David was so distracted by both Itachi and his own rage that he failed to notice that Itachi got him in a wrist hold.

"The hell, genjutsu?"

"No, it was just you", coldly replied Itachi to his ex-subordinate's question.

Halfway down the building, he spun David violently in midair that would have knocked out a normal human being, and then slammed him forcefully into the sky scraper which stood undaunted despite the force of the impact. Itachi, who seemed to be floating backward from David in mid air, performed a number of hand signs before announcing his jutsu verbally "Secret Technique, Amaterasu!"

Almost immediate black flames appeared from Itachi's mouth, surging toward his opponent, "Shit! I've got to move…" David was lucky enough to use his movements and gravity to fall out of harms way, a molten crater in the building was all Itachi could see after he used his jutsu. David countered not with a jutsu like Itachi, but with western magic.

"Sagitta Magica…" he cursed himself for forgetting the rest of the spell in Latin, so he used English in its place, "FIFTY ARROWS OF LIGHTNING!"

At his command, fifty arrows of lightning, which looked more like missiles, arced toward Itachi with freighting precision. Itachi dodged each one of those missiles with amazing maneuverability, using whatever obstacle he could use for cover from the resulting destructive explosions. As he moved around he prepared his next jutsu with new hand signs.

"DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON!" Three images of Itachi appeared as he maneuvered past the last of David's barrage. Itachi and his newly created clones attacked his rear, his front, and in the air.

David rolled away from the three through an opening in the attack, he then performed a few hand signs to perform hi own ninjutsu, "Fire Release: PHEONIX IMMORTAL FIRE TECHNIQUE!" a barrage of fire balls the size of tennis balls shot like machine gun bullets at Itachi from David's mouth. It was merely a distraction to maneuver him to a trap thought up in a moment in time.

Positioning himself behind and overturned civilian truck, which had the misfortune of being caught in their dual in the first place, Itachi prepared his next jutsu and planned to combine a few to distract him while he goes for the kill. David uses his Alchemy to make sure he doesn't get that chance to use it.

"Checkmate!" he claps his hands and teleports to Itachi's cover using the Body Flicker Technique. With a simple touch with both of his hands onto the truck, he transmutes the mass into a massive steel cage, trapping Itachi.

David concentrated all his magical energy to finish the fight, "veniant spīritūs āēriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna. JOVIS TEMPESTĀS FULGURIĒNS!" a massive wave of thunder and wind magic, forming an destructive wave of energy, ruptures the cage Itachi was encased in and obliterates the street, wreckage, and dead bodies trapped in it's destruction. Only a deep smoking crater, which reached from one building to the next across the street, remained.

"It's been awhile since we've fought like this", murmured a voice somewhere in the crater itself. It wasn't a surprise to David, knowing how strong his friend could be, that he survived the explosion with a simple shield of electricity. The jutsu he used is one he called the One Thousand Birds Current, a variation of a technique used against armored vehicles and in assassinations.

"It has been awhile since we've fought", David paused before he grimaced and spoke his next words, "but this isn't a sparring session, I came here to kill Hohenhiem, and if you want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me".

"Same could be said about you, you're not fighting to kill me are you? But even if you get pass me, there's little chance you could beat him", Itachi then raised his right arm up, his index and middle fingers pointed up, to activate yet another jutsu.

"Fire Release: FIRE DRAGON FLAME MISSILE!"

A massive wave of flames surged forward him, David backpedaled fast enough to not get singed so he can evoke his next spell, "O storm of spring turn, bring an aerial protection upon us, blow forth spiraling wall of wind!", a tornado encircled him, sweeping away the flames and debris surrounding it.

* * *

Off in the distance, Deidara, Kisame, and a tall muscular yet skinny man in his thirties watch the ongoing fight between David and Itachi and the resulting explosion spectacle as spectators. Each person had their own opinion and comments on the fire fight before them.

"Well, they're having fun. Don't think they're taking this seriously, hmmm", replied Deidara.

"Yeah, if this was serious one or the other would be dead by now; doesn't mean we cant bet on who wins though, money's on Itachi", added Kisame in his gruff voice. He flashed bills in front of the two beside him.

"My money's on Wrath here. The guy could kick more ass than Itachi and has way more experience, besides he's homunculi like me", bragged the middle aged man. He wore rockers style pants with a leather vests and shades on. His teeth almost as sharp as Kisame's and his hair just as dark as David's.

"I would bet too, but lost the rest of my change to this cheat right here", Deidara motioned to the middle aged man, "thanks too you, I lost all my extra money from my raise, hmph".

"Right… what proof do you have?"

"You switched cards when I had my back turned Greed!" accused Deidara. His temper was flaring, this uncommonly happens.

"I said proof, not fake accusations".

Deidara was just about to rush Greed with a choke hold which Kisame in turned intervened.

"Save the comedy for later, looks like Wrath's losing…"

* * *

Right smack between the Three Kingdoms of Xian, a military base resides with all its training facilities, air bases, and trees (many, many trees). The borders of that said base is surrounded by high rising walls with posts every thirty meters. It had four gates leading into its interior and was guarded at all times. Not many mundanes would expect a neighborhood to be inside the base, nor would they expect it to be a ninja training ground for all ages. All they know is that the base was the main Head Quarters of the Xian Army, Navy, and Air Force. It was called H.Q. by many, only a few that knew its true nature referred it to its real name, Konoha: Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Today is a special day; it was the day of the Chunin Exam Finals. It's an exam that many lower class Genin shinobi's (usually aged ten to eighteen) go to earn their next ranks. It's not just for ninja's; magic users from both the east and western hemispheres and Combat Alchemist apply in the Chunin exams as well. Reasons include getting to the higher paid mercenary missions to earning points on their pedigree for their careers. Although no alchemists ever made it this start of the year, three western wizards managed to survive along with eighteen other shinobi's, much to the Eastern wizard's dismay.

The final test in the exam occurred in a stadium within the confines of Konoha. It was big, but not as massive as, say, the Roman Coliseum. The openings were already said and done, the first round announced, and the two set and ready to fight. All they needed to do was to start the fight.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Naruto" the words came from a fourteen year old Asian teenager with long hair tied at the end. He wore baggy light blue shorts, a dark blue vest, and had bandages wrapped around both arms. His eyes were silver in color, a blood line trait from his family. He's of the Hyuga Clan, his name is Neji Hyuga.

"Like hell I'm am, if you think I'm gonna just give up after what I saw you do to Hinata you have brain problems", this reply came from a young blonde boy who was of Asian descent as well. He wore a moss camouflage military uniform to match the field of battle in the stadium. His many pockets full of kunais and throwing knives; he would have brought a scoped pistol but they wouldn't allow any fire arms. He had blue eyes that beamed with confidence; this confidence was something that he didn't have in his early child hood.

* * *

"Do you really think a failure like you can stand up to me, Naruto?" teased Neji, now smiling.

"I may be a failure, but a failure like me has what it takes to kick your ass", replied Naruto, also smiling.

"All right, both fighters on your mark!" the voice of the referee boomed to the crowd of nobles, military leaders, and common folk in the stadium. He wore an army uniform with a dark blue vest. He had brown hair reaching his shoulder and held a stick in his mouth.

"BEGIN!"

Both Naruto and Neji dashed to each other to close quarters fighting, and then a second later Naruto separated to perform his jutsu's.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" multiple copies of Naruto appeared and ganged up on Neji, who effortlessly fought each one.

* * *

As the two fought with increasing ferocity, other contenders watched and waited on the stadiums many balconies, three wizards watched among them.

"So, who do you think is gonna win?" a red fuzzy haired boy around fifteen asked in a British voice. He wore a robe with an insignia on his right breast, four different animals on a coat of arms, the words placed near those coat of arms read: Hogwarts.

"Out of the both of them, Neji for sure; Naruto is good, but Neji practically outclasses him", said a brown haired brunet in a matter of fact way. Her accent matched that of the other boy, only more feminine. She wore the same thing as her other two friends.

"Neji does have the advantage, but I can't shake the feeling that Naruto would win", added a similarly dressed boy, he has roasted almond colored hair and blue eyes, he also wore glasses and bore a scar that resembled a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"What makes you think that Harry?" asked the girl.

"Because of the sheer power he has"

"Well, Jiraiya did train Naruto to control it like he did to you, so maybe he has a chance after all", added the orange hair boy.

"But Neji has way more experience; sheer power can only go so far"

The two boys nodded to her statement, and continued to watch the engagement between the two fighters.

* * *

"Got my money on Neji", casually said a rather large brown headed guy, all the while stuffing his face with food. He wore a green over shirt and baggy shorts.

"So did I, Naruto is too much of an idiot to win, even with his alchemy, magic and ninjutsu" added a light blonde headed girl. She had her hair in a long ponytail, and had on spaghetti straps and a long skirt. Her voice sounded cute and screechy at the same time.

"Why gang up on Naruto?" asked a pink haired girl who sat next to them on the stadium stands along with the hundreds of others watching, "I think Naruto has a chance in this, besides he made it along with Sasuke, unlike us…"

"You got a point there…" replied the long haired girl.

* * *

"Naruto…" a shy raven haired brunet murmured to herself, which happened to be heard by a teenager in his fourteens. She wore a dark camouflaged sweater with navy blue pants.

"Don't worry Hinata, Naruto is full a surprises", encouraged the guy who accompanied her, he wore snow colored sweater with baggy blue jeans. His puppy, who accompanied him everywhere, perched on his head, which was covered with a hood after all, "I don't doubt Naruto would lose…"

"Yeah, yeah you're right…"

The two friends continued to watch from a distance atop the stands of the concrete stadium, both worried over the fate of their friend…

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Asuna: "Two Alchemists and a Magician…"

Edward: "Well actually a magi but-"

Negi: "Look please…PLEASE don't tell anyone of this, please?"

Dumbledore: "Quite the fool Wra- I mean David"

David: "I know, please don't rub it in… anyways thanks for saving me"

Naruto: "Kakashi Sempai! You got to be joking; I won the tournament in flying colors! Not only am I labeled the lowest rank of a Chunin, but I get this mission!? How come Sasuke get's to be a security guard anyways!?"

Sakura: "Let me see…"

Naruto: "Wait don't-"

Sasuke: (Laughing)

Sakura: "A… a student in an all girls school?"

Leader: "So he escaped?"

Itachi: "Yeah, Dumbledore helped in the process"

Kisame: "Dumbledore? What's he doing here this far from Britain?"

Deidara: "Apparently to save his ass, yeah, don't suppose Wrath knows of our plans yet"

Leader: "Doubt it, even if Dumbledore told him, he'd probably stay out of the way till the time is right; he's not the type to get into his allies way…"

Class 3/a: "WELCOME TO MAHORA!!!"

Next Chapter: Coming Together Quickly

* * *

Authors note: If you guessed Killzone, Gears of War, and Kingdom Hearts 2…YOU'RE CORRECT! Anyway, please review and put in constructive criticism. Don't forget, I am a beginner in writing stories so go easy on me. Sorry if I put some characters out of character on accident. Anyway, thanks for reading! 


	3. Coming Together Quickly

**Authors Note: I dont own Negima, Harry Potter, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Killzone, Gears of War, or any other seiries that I used as 'influences'. Try to guess them all!**

**Chapter 2: Coming Together Quickly**

The United Nations State Army, founded almost at the same time as the UN itself, is famed for many of its daring wars against tyranny and relief operations in improvised and war torn areas of the world. Yet, it is also infamous for the destruction of some nations as well as engaging in certain "military operations" that could be considered genocide.

One example would be the relief effort in Mogadishu, Somalia, in 1993. When two MH-60 Black Hawk choppers, Super Six One and then Super Six Four was shot down, the UN State Army, aiding the Americans at the time, went in a complete rampage throughout the area in an effort to find them; State Alchemist, mages, and even hired shinobi were involved. As usual, the rebels, as well as many civilians, took up arms against them mistaking it as an attack. In a mere hour, over fifty percent of the population in the area was wiped out, the remnants fled with their families while the slain left behind children whom were the only citizens left in that area. The bloodshed would only intensify as the MEC, Middle East Coalition, got involved and made war with the two powers. Although they managed to find the trapped soldiers, who were busying defending themselves, they caused an incident that was destructive to an already frail system of world government and divided the world once more.

Yet, there is some good that comes from this world wide military force; in past years there had been reports of enslavement of Christians by Muslims in the nation of Sudan. Naturally, the United Nations sends the State Army to intervene, bloodshed results but eventually, five years time, they were successful in ridding the country of slavery (as well as the entire Muslim population, despite efforts by the MEC forces). Although many in the world, including the "hidden" world of mages, applauded the feat, others lashed out, calling it a massacre and holocaust against the Muslims. All in all, the entire nation became a true democracy despite the many UN State military bases now scattered across the country. Every year thousands of young Sudanese teenagers, fresh from school, join the nation's own military ranks as well as the UN State's ranks to defend against the "Muslim Fascist Hordes", many of which have newly built defense post strewn across the Northern border of the country near Egypt, where they silently wait.

Another note worthy intervention of this world wide military would be in the 'Kazakhstan Incursion', as it is called by the news media at the time. In 1988, after a discovery of a cache of underground resources in a desolate area of the country of Kazakhstan, (named Echo Delta then later by pilots, the Round Table) the relatively new nation of Shambala, and its ally the Soviet Union, made an attempt to conquer Kazakhstan and keep the new resources for themselves. Naturally, the Americans and UN State Army, as well as all of NATO and the MEC nations (to prevent the 'infidels' from conquering Arab land again), go in and intervene in which results in a lot more bloodshed and results in Magic and others of the sort to once again reap havoc across the battlefield as it did during World War II. It only stopped when the United Nations itself pleaded for a stop to the chaos, and that only happened thanks to Nukes being used by both sides. In the end, the two sides signed a treaty, ending the war. It favored the all nations involved, save Kazakhstan, for rights to the nation's resources. There was a terrorist flare-up by military units from all sides but all the forces in the region quickly put it down. It also resulted in penalties for Shambala by the UN, which isolated it from other countries. It survived for three years time but suddenly found itself in a depression a year after the fall of the Soviet Union. It was then that the UN declared its State Army rescue of Kazakhstan a successful operation.

Although the majority of the populace believes that the State is just doing its job (annihilating genocide, destroying tyranny, freeing the enslaved, etc., etc.) it is still widely speculated that the UN was only after the numerous resources in those countries; those of the hidden world, the world of alchemist, ninjas, mages, and others of the sort, speculate that the UN was after not only energy, but fresh blood for the military itself.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys?" Asuna asked through a whisper. 

"Ehhh, we can explain, right guys?" Ed was just about to make up an explanation based on physics that he made up himself to explain these things to any mundane, or muggle as some western wizards call them, that happened to see what they are really capable of.

Asuna, donned in her usual school attire like the rest of the Jr. High girls, broke away from her shock and simultaneously grabbed a hold of the three of them and dashed to a nearby overgrowth of bushes with incredible strength and speed not becoming of her; leaving Nodoka, a shaggy raven haired teen, left to wonder what happened once she regained consciousness.

* * *

"So he escaped?" questioned an eighteen-year-old teenager in a cloak with red Japanese styled clouds interwoven with the cloak. He had long hair that was tied into a ponytail and seemed to have his eyes squinted all the time, like a fox. He was just about the size of Itachi, who was explaining why he failed to capture Wrath, or otherwise named David. 

The group resided on a balcony on the tallest skyscraper in the city, which David and Itachi fought on. Military workers are already on the scene helping civilians repair damages to shops and restaurants caught in the destruction, all the while being blanketed by a setting warm, yet cool, sunlight that replaced the familiarity of neither the neon lights that blanket the city every night nor the black clouds that block the sun out when danger arises.

"Yeah, Dumbledore helped in the process", coolly replied Itachi, who was wearing similar attire to everyone else. Seemed only hair color and weaponry separated them from looking alike.

"Dumbledore… what's he doing this far from Britain?" asked Kisame in his usual rough voice. His shark like face seemingly vanished after the incident, replaced with that of middle aged man. He was busy cleaning his sword as they continue to discuss matters.

Deidara, who was busy fashioning another sculptor just so he can make it harmlessly explode in front of another hapless bystander, answered him, "Apparently to save his ass, yeah, don't suppose Wrath knows of our plans yet,"

The eighteen year old responded, "Doubt it, even if Dumbledore told him, he'll probably stay out of the way till the time is right; he's not the type to get in his allies way…wait, is that Gluttony!?"

The groups gaze fell from the balcony, which they stood on, to the street below, where a certain obese homunculi was feasting on dead flesh despite the pleas of the citizens who did not need the extra help cleaning the mess, even if it did help save time.

"Stop him before he starts eating actual people," the leader need not ask, Kisame and Deidara jumped from the balcony to the street below immediately after they saw.

"So, Ling, your orders?" questioned Itachi.

The teenager, named Ling, considered his options before he answered, "I want you to go to Mahora, and support Hidan's unit; it's time that we step it up a bit…"

* * *

"So, are you gonna explain what you guys are? I mean, I saved you from having to explain it to the librarian so it's only fair," negotiated Asuna, trying to force information from the trio so she can finally stop wondering what they are. 

In a panic, Alphonse blurted out, "That's the problem! We can't tell you!"

Negi then added "If the Ministry finds out, I can get my license revoked and…"

Asuna lost it as she apparently couldn't get any of the information she wanted from them, "DAMNIT, IF IT GET'S YOU IN THAT MUCH TROUBLE I MIGHT AS WELL TELL EVERYONE WHAT I SAW TO GET RID OF YOU GUYS!!!"

Edward, who was up to know to now trying to think of a way out of the mess they were in, was led to only one solution. He said with a serious tone, "Then you lead us with no choice then, Negi!"

"Right, I'm sorry but I'll just have to erase your memories," Negi held up a wooden stick that's finely carved with advanced craftsmanship.

"My what?" Asuna stepped back upon hearing what Negi said.

"Forgive me Asuna, it has to be done," Negi apologetically said before reciting his one word incantation, "OBLIVIATE!"

Asuna fell on her bottom as a bright light, resonating from his wand, slammed against her with what seemed to be the force of an elephant ramming a car. Somehow she remained where she was… still conscious.

"WHA-WHAT! NEGI WHAT THE HELL… DO IT-!" Ed couldn't finish

Negi could not help but stare at the dilemma before him; he conducted the spell perfectly, only to bear this result. If other wizards or magi happened to stumble upon this event, both he and the Elric brothers would stand trial and most likely get their privileges revoked, maybe be sent to Azkaban Prison if they were in a bad mood.

"Fullmetal! I've been looking for you every …" the voice belonged to an Asian adult around thirty or so years, he wore a Blue over coat that had medals and insignia's of past wars. He's also accompanied by several other soldiers, all officers of a lower rank than he, and wizards in raven colored cloaks with massive hoods already pointing at the four with their wands, " Fullmetal, you better have a good explanation for all this…"

Asuna could almost hear their hearts drop to the floor like lead.

* * *

"Quite the fool Wra- I mean David," mocked an old man in a heavily splinter camouflaged cloak, obviously meant for wizards. He's tall and looked thin, and bore a long and crooked nose. His long fingers clutched a piece of wood that was carved with great craftsmanship and skill, as with most wands. His voice somehow acquired benevolence over the years he has lived, which threw David off guard in many of the skirmishes he had with the old man when they were enemies. 

David, who was using alchemy to mend his melted swords and return them to their original state, responded, "I know, I acted rashly and stupid… anyways, thanks for saving me,"

The two hid in a hiding spot not too far from the city of neon light, otherwise called the City of Eden, named rightfully so due to its many different landscapes made from the magic resonating from the city itself. The landscape that they reside in is one full of vegetation of a rainforest.

After finishing, David used his alchemy to mend his clothing, also burned thanks to Itachi and his truly, Albus Dumbledore. He then asked, "So what are you doing this far from Hogwarts?"

"To save you, I had a feeling you go as far as this to stop the fake Hohenhiem,"

"Then who's watching Hogwarts?" asked David,

"You'll find that Professor McGonagall is more than capable of running the school", answered Dumbledore, who readjusting his half moon spectacles.

David grimaced at her name, years ago he and envy attempted to steal a document that displayed all of the spells, both useful and useless. It was McGonagall, an old hag that was smaller and skinnier than Albus, which prevented them from succeeding. Using a combination of shadow clones, that she was stronger than Dumbledore, who is at the age of one hundred and fifty disabling magic and well placed shots of lethal magic, she almost succeeded in killing the both of them. David also speculated that Dumbledore himself is starting to get rusty. His fight with Itachi, who happened to maneuver around Albus's magic tricks and best him in close range fighting, was proof of that.

"We best get a move on before…" his voice lapsed at the feeling of being watched. He held his wand at hold, which caused the Jewish youth to draw his pistols.

David sighed, "before they find us?" asked David sarcastically.

They both hold their weapons at the ready, and back-to-back, they witness the emergence of an unholy union of man and beast emerging from the darkness of the forest.

The soldiers, who looked actually human, held rifles at the ready, clad in a bulletproof vest and pocket full trousers. They wear red goggles and breathed in pure oxygen from the gas masks, two iconic items that identified them as part of Shambala's military. The two deduced them to be the shinobi of the military, as they looked lightly armored and had on black plated head plates that bore two trees. The trees seemingly represented the Tree of Life and the other the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil.

The monstrous fleshy-scaled forms of the Locust appeared among them, walking on all fours and held their claws at the ready. They were the same monsters, actually known as Wretches, that David faced on that very same tower where he engaged Itachi. Behind them, the two could make out the forms of the Theron Guards, who are much taller than the wretches and smarter. They had on leather uniforms and hold staffs for magic; others used the very same machine guns as their human allies.

"Bet I could kill more than you can," excitedly stated David.

"No, no, let's just leave;" reasoned Albus, "I had enough of blood and gore for today, plus an old friend has need of you in Japan,"

With that, Dumbledore grabbed hold of David by his hood, as much to his displeasure of running away, and mumbled the words, "Heed the contract and serve me, Tyrant of Flame. Come flame of purification, Fiery Broadsword, Fire and Brimstone surged forth. Sodom was burning turned sinner into the dust of death, Blazing Heat in the Sky,"

The enemies had already tried to engage them in combat, only to be held off by shadow clones of the Jewish David, and consequently killed. The Theron Guards tried to shoot them from afar, only to have their bullets dodged or stopped by an invisible force made by Dumbledore. It was already over the moment that Dumbledore began reciting his spell.

Within moments of the spell's completion, a massive firestorm engulfed all of them from the sky. Its blaze could be seen from miles away as it burns the vegetation that hid them from view. Once it had ended, there was no sign of life or any sign of the deceased. Any trace of the enemy was wiped out the moment the two apparated out of the firestorms path.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" yelled Alphonse in a panicked fashion; he and the other two, Ed and Negi, explained the ordeal to them starting from the Nodoka's fall to the attempt to erase Asuna's memories of said event, which ended in failure. 

"Alright, we'll let you off with a warning, but it better not happen again," assured the Asian Colonel.

The mage, who unveiled his face which was covered by his hood, himself added in, " rest assured, we wont tell The Ministry of Magic for your sake's," He spoke with a cool and relaxed voice, easily recognized by the four of them, Asuna included.

"Takahata Sensei!" exhaled Asuna.

"Takahata! Where have you been you nut!" shouted Negi.

"You…nut?" Asuna repeated, she was more surprised at his conduct toward her sensei was not as respectful as she would have thought it would be than him being a mage like Negi.

"Takahata it's been awhile," exclaimed Edward.

"We've haven't seen each other in ages," screamed Alphonse.

"Likewise, heard you guys helped Harry a while back," his blond hair is cut short and wore glasses. He also had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, which went unnoticed by the four till now, "you guys are practically famous, thanks in part of Rita Skeeter, but Ed and Al popularity dropped once the news of you guys becoming State Dogs circulated,"

The two didn't care though, "If it helps us get to our goal, it won't matter," said Al.

"I couldn't care less about Rita's articles," growls Ed, he remembers well of her and her consistent spying in her beetle animagi form. It's because of that they are famous, being the sons of a famous Alchemist by the name of Van Hohenhiem who happens to be a legendary alchemist. It's because of her that Negi's famous and it's because of her that Harry, and those close to him, popularity grew. In all cases, they became targets for the enemy which was why they were transferred from New England to Japan, all because of Rita Skeeter, and he couldn't figure out how she pulled it all off until Hermione caught her beetle form.

"So both of you are the famous Elric brothers? And four eyes here is the son of the Thousand Master Right?" asked one of Takahata's men, who like the others finally figured what they were talking about.

"See? What I tell you sister Shakti," the mage who made that remark unveiled herself to the four. Her light brown hair was cut short like that of a boy's, and her eye's are as green as the vegetation that hid the group, "told you I have Negi Springfield and the now infamous Edward Elric as my teachers!"

"Misora! What, you too?!" Asuna couldn't believe her classmate was what she was. She has known her for most of there school days, since they were in the same class each year and never separated. Misora also happen to be one of her teammates in track and field.

Another one of Negi's and Ed's students made an appearance, "I don't think I introduced myself sensei, or Major," she had on the standard State uniform, a overcoat with a major rank and a few medals, all of them rewards from the fields of research and not of war. The four saw both her two ponytails that were the color of night. "Name's Major Hakase, you can call me by my first name Satomi if you want, heck you can call me by my call sign 'the A.I. Alchemist'!"

"Wait, you're an Alchemist?" asked Alphonse, "then what you doing in a Jr. High school?"

"Same mission you two are doing, Fullmetal, Armored Alchemist," answered Satomi.

" Wait, you too Satomi…WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON, DAMNIT THIS MUST BE A DREAM THIS ALL CANT BE REAL-," Asuna shouted at the top pf her lungs.

She went unnoticed though, both the soldiers and the mages interest is only in the two alchemist and the son of the famous Thousand Master, the sound of somebody clearing his throat compels them to stop, however miraculous as it was.

"So I take it you're the Fullmetal Alchemist", said the Asian colonel in Japanese. He walks over to Edward, then purposely passes him for his younger, taller, brother, "I've heard great things from you Edward Elric, my name's Roy Mustang, or Colonel Mustang, hell even the Flame Alchemist if that's what you prefer; that small brother of yours must be the Armored Alchemist", he gestured to the real Fullmetal Alchemist, in an attempt to provoke him.

"Ehhh, sir, I'm the Armored Alchemist, the guy on my…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!" Ed's voice echoed throughout the campus near the shrubs they hid behind, though no one noticed thanks to the mages own magic.

"Oh, YOU'RE the Fullmetal Alchemist, sorry. I didn't notice you since you looked so tiny compared to your brother", the resentful Ed blitzed with all his might to beat the crap out of the Mustang, only to be caught by his right hand and be leaned on. Roy then continued, "To tell you the truth, I don't know why they would take in a runt like you into the State military, much less as a State Alchemist, even if your abilities are as impressive as they say they are, your small size wont get that many to take you seriously, enemy or otherwise".

Ed was about to respond in an enraged fashion, or barrage of curses and cuss words, only to be muffled by both Al and Negi. Roy, on the other hand, tried to continue but abruptly stopped by his right hand man's, or women's, words.

"That's enough Sir, how you plan to reach the top with that childish bullying of yours is beyond me", scolded a blonde haired women with the rank of First Lieutenant. Her hair is tied in a bun and she bore chestnut colored eyes. She's short in comparison to mustang but still taller than the likes of Ed. She's wearing a Blue uniform like Hakase and Roy with various medals attached.

"Relax Hawkeye, just playing around with the kid".

"But playing with him isn't the reason we're here, Sir".

"Alright, alright I'll get to the point…" he abruptly changes his demeanor from a teasing older brother to that of an disciplined officer of the military, "Major Edward Elric, Major Alphonse Elric, I should have you imprisoned for screwing up like that, but being new State Alchemist and seeing as you are young… I'll let you two off easy".

"Thank you Sir", said Alphonse with an apologetic salute.

"Yeah, thank you… Sir", grumbled Ed through gritted teeth.

"What is the little baby still mad?" teased Roy. Ed was about to lose it, which caused him to be held back by Al.

Nearby, Negi conversed with Takahata as to what to do with Asuna. The answer he received, in the course of Ed's debacle with his superior, would have surprised everyone save the mage known as Shakti, Takahata himself, and the older State troopers (not including Hakase).

"Teach her, a muggle?" exclaimed Negi, feeling skeptical.

"Yes, the mages stationed here would be more then happy to teach Asuna-san magic", he then went on to give a lecture about the purpose of the girls he and the Elric brothers protected, "you see, the girls you and Edward-san are teaching now are descendants of famous magi, shinobi, and others of the sort; the original plan was to tell them about their… situation, then offer them a chance to live on as they were, or to become full fledge mages or alchemist under the ministry, or shinobi under whatever village they originated from. Of course we didn't tell them so it would be easier to watch over them"; he finished as allowing Negi a response.

"I get it now, sort of like the Matrix except that you don't take the red and the blue pill at the same time…"

Takahata smiled as he said, "In a way, yeah, it is sort of like that movie, except that there are no machines using humans as batteries".

"So who's training Asuna then?" Negi asks.

"Training? You mean magic training?" Asuna walked toward both old mentor (also her crush) and her current teacher to see of they could spare her the mind wiping that mages are known for doing to muggles such as her. Misora and Satomi explained the situation to her during the Ed's teasing by Lt. Col. Mustang.

"Training that involves the use of magic, if you wish it. It involves removing the curse that has been placed on muggles since World War II, and once that's been done you can start on low level magic and make your way up", he then shrugged his shoulders as he said, "or you can once again lead a normal life and have your memories of all this erased, if that's your wish".

"Sounds like a video game… alright Takahata-sensei", her voice suddenly became almost superficially giddy in nature, as if trying to win over Takahata with chubby cuteness used by a few, "I'll take your offer up, so when are you gonna…"

"So Asuna gonna be a mage huh? Now there's twelve of us!" exclaimed Misora all the while hugging Asuna around the neck with one arm, "Sister Shakti! Could she train with us?"

The women in question, who had already unveiled her to be blonde shorthaired Hindu woman, answered curtly, "Actually, the person training her would be the idiots who revealed our secret to her".

Asuna's mouth dropped, "THEM!? Why them?! Why can't you train me Takahata?"

Takahata sighed for a moment, and then said, "As much as I would love to train you Asuna-san, I have other more important matters to attend to", he turned to Negi, who happened to be listening to the whole thing intently, "like escorting Naruto and Harry's team to Mahora tomorrow".

Negi's face suddenly lit with such jolliness that he commonly had on during his childhood, "Naruto and Harry's coming here!?"

"Naruto... and Harry… you mean that kid who won the Chunin thing at Xian and the guy who killed You-Know-Who?" Misora shared Negi's festive mood with him, "Wow, maybe this class's luck may be changing after all?"

"What are you guys so giddy about?" Ed asked. The State troopers had just been done explaining regulations to the brothers, who themselves have been just as bored as they were about explaining it.

"Ed! Naruto and Harry's coming here", exclaimed Negi.

"Really, Uzumaki and Harry, stationed here!?" cheerfully questioned Al, which seemed more of an announcement not unlike Negi's.

"What, you mean Naruto! Guess we can finally see that idiot after all the hell we've been through without him, at least we have Harry who's much more useful", Ed's reaction really meant 'I'm happy that we could see him again after two years of absence', but he was too stubborn to admit it, "not that he would be much help".

"Not only would he be stationed here by Xian military command, but he will be under the command of non other than me, as well as you two alchemists", said Roy as he gestured to the Elric brothers, "he'll be here tomorrow, in the mean time why don't you three head over to home room".

Asuna then remembered the reason she was out in the first place, "Yeah, that's right, I'm supposed to get you guys and bring you to the classroom".

Al then asked "the classroom? For What?"

Satomi, after talking with her superiors about Takahata's 'escort mission', jovially answered, "It's really a surprise welcoming party, although by now they should be getting impatient waiting so we should get a move…".

"You might want to change first Mam", suggested a Master Sergeant with short-cropped raven hair; he also wore heavy framed glasses and the same uniform as some of his coworkers.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me", replied Satomi in an almost unintelligent way, much to her disdain.

"Asuna, Negi," called Roy to the two, "I'll discuss the details of you're your training by Negi tomorrow.

Roy Mustang then turned to the Elric brothers stating, "I want you two there too, not only to train Asuna but to meet the rest of my associates as well", he gestured to Kain (the Master Sergeant) and Riza, who both saluted. Roy then made his way to flirt, as he usually did with girls, with Asuna, but was dragged away by the like of Satomi and Hawkeye.

"Sir", responded the brothers. As the group of State troopers began to head back to whatever base they were from, the mages, who already ridden themselves of their cloaks and wearing different clothing depending on their 'normal' professions, went their separate ways all the while saying there farewells to the four stooges, as well as barking orders to Misora, much to her heavy hearted condition to all of it; she recovered though.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

"How long has it been since we've graduated now?" Harry asked, with no one listening. Hermione and Ron conversed with Sakura and Naruto, while Sirius discussed spying techniques with Jiraiya, whom Naruto refers to as "The Pervy Sage" (Sirius also names him this, although that's another story). As fellow friends and contestants of the Chunin exams party and brag on about their exploits in a dinner area of a motel, residing within the walls of the forest filled city of Konoha, he stared alone at the full moon bright with a pale light that reminded him of why he left Hogwarts in the first place. He stares at the ball of pale light, he recounts the events that took him from the place he called home. 

'It was during April that me, Ron, Hermione, Negi, Cho, and other students graduated'.

'It was then that Dumbledore gave us a crash course in harnessing magic for warfare and physical fist fighting in preparation for the Chunin exams'.

'It was after two weeks of training that we set off to Xian, where I met Negi and the Elric brothers friend, Naruto', he takes a quick glance at Naruto, who bragged elatedly about ninja skills, and the pink haired Sakura and the dark haired cool Sasuke 'as well as Sakura and Sasuke'.

'It was a day after unpacking our bags that we all competed in the Chunin Exams, through the 'Written Test' and the Forest of Death, where I saw _him _again'; a memory of his encounter frosted his being. The pale bony body enveloped in a rob, clutching a wooden stick that shelved out powerful spells that made the killing curse look like child's play. He remembers the mere speed he possessed and the difficulty of keeping up, much less outwitting and defeating him. He also possessed a form of alchemy, which uses alchemic arrays that are drawn with magic. The only reason he lived was because he let him live, he was also lucky to have his friends alive after the ordeal (whom he separated from to draw the him away from them).

'Immediately after that, there were the preliminary rounds, which wiped out the wizards from both Europe and Asia out of the competition, save us three'

'After that, we had more than a month to rest and prepare for the final competition; when it came in July, we all fought to near death but all of us made Chunin, with Naruto and Ron gaining the lower ranks of Chunin. I still don't get why Dumbledore would allow us the danger of fighting in a brutal competition just for bloody recognition from the East', his thought were interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Oi! What are you so discouraged about? Come on and have fun, you deserve it after all!" a joyful Ron said to Harry.

Harry responded to Ron, "Just thinking about everything that's happened so far, are your parents here yet?"

"Wow Harry, you must be really out of it. Mum and Dad arrived an hour ago; I know you still must be upset over that second loss with Garra, but that's in the past", Ron, although he never meant too, forced Harry through another memory he rather forget. He fought Garra, red headed magi from the Middle East, with shades of black skin around his eyelids that look a lot like makeup from afar, two times. One time was in the Forest of Death, the other was in the semi finals of the competition.

"No, that's not it. Just thinking of all we've been through in almost a month's time", answered Harry.

"Hey, what's wrong Harry? You look depressed, anything wrong?" asked the brown haired Hermione, concerned for his friend who stared for long periods of time at the moon.

"Arigato! Potter-san, I have orders straight from the Ministry of Magic in the UK. Here you are", a silver haired masked individual, with his right eye visible while the other covered by his head band, handed the three a parchment of paper, with the insignias of the school of Hogwarts on its right bottom corner.

In Japanese, Harry said, "Thank you Kakashi-sensei".

"Welcome", replied Kakashi, his smile hidden in his mask but shown in his one eye. He then said, "You'll find that your first mission is not unlike the rest of your colleagues…" he then went over to his own team, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, to hand them a similar parchment.

"Huh, wonder what that was about…" Ron said as he opened the letter, what he read would fill him with a combination of shock and joy, "Guys, look… read this!"

The trio repositioned the parchment so they could all read it. The letter they now held contained the directions of Dumbledore himself, whose orders came to surprise both Hermione and Harry:

_Dear Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley _

_Let me fist congratulate you three for not only making it to the finals, but attaining the Chunnin Rank as well. As much as I am impressed by how you have fared against your opponents, your skills are still in need of improvements if you hope to ever defeat Tom Riddle, or Voldomort if you prefer._

The trio winced at the mere mention of his name, hardly anyone in the west ever mentioned him by his real name, rather naming him "You-Know-Who".

_So, in light of this, you will venture into Mahora, Japan, to sharpen your abilities physically, mentally, and spiritually. You will also find that there are as many western wizards as there are muggles, and not to forget the endless number shinobi stationed in Mahora as well as the State troopers in a nearby base, guarding the city, which brings me to my point; despite all these measures, it is still questionable that the college town is completely safe from harm, Voldomort or otherwise, so be cautious. What's more troubling is, that you or your loved ones may not be the targets, it may be some in the muggle populace that are in ignorance of the abilities they have. _

"Not targets, what would You-Know-Who do with a bunch of muggles who don't know how to use magic?" asked Ron. Hermione just raised her shoulders to signal that she didn't know, while Harry asked himself the same question, all the while reading the last of Dumbledore's letter.

_So I request that you befriend the certain muggles that the headmaster of the school you meet assigns you to and keep watch over them, protect them. I wish you three the best of luck, and if you run into any trouble at all, danger, romance, or otherwise, I suggest you ask some of your superiors who happen to know a thing or two._

_P.S. say hello to the headmaster for me, we happen to go way back._

"Romance? Wonder if he's talking about you?" questioned Hermione to Harry. The three knew that Harry FINALY had the bravery to ask Cho out, a Xian girl a little shorter than he is, during their last school year. The relationship seemed to be going well at the time, but friction was growing due to her emotional needs and Harry's inexperience with girls. Plus there is the fact that she protected Marietta, who betrayed Dumbledore Army, a group of students that taught themselves REAL defense agianst the dark arts magic instead of Ministry of Magic theories by non other than Dolorus Umbridge, which effectively destroyed any relatiuonship they could have had It's not surprising though, she had to live with a passing of a loved one last school year, which Harry and Negi had to witness first hand.

"Wonder if we'll see Negi and the Elric's…"

"This is BULL! Why the hell do I get this crap!" screeched a voice behind the trio. They turned back to see a red faced irritated Naruto, with his blonde hair showing brightly despite the dull lighting of the inn they stayed in.

"Naruto let me see, why you'd take it all of a…" Sakura, a pink haired Kunoichi (or female ninja), said as she made an attempt to take back the parchment Naruto had. She fails though, since Naruto happens to be good at playing keep away.

"Kakashi Sempai! You got to be joking; I won the tournament in flying colors! Not only am I labeled the lowest rank of a Chunin, but I get this mission!? How come Sasuke get's to be a security guard anyways!?" screamed Naruto, who failed to notice Sakura snatch the paper away from him.

"Let me see…"

As Sakura read the parchment to herself, Sasuke, who was laughing to himself the whole time till now, finally regained his composure.

"A… a student in an all girls school?" Sakura whispered, though not quiet enough for Naruto not to hear.

"Don't you agree Sakura-san; a guy like me can't go to an all-girls school! It's absurd!"

"Well, I…"

"Kakashi-sensei look! Even Sakura agrees with…" Naruto stopped fusing once he figured that his sensei was no longer listening to him, rather he went his way around the crowd of people, to the podium at the front of the dining area.

"Attention everyone, a moment of your time please..." the party suddenly became oddly quiet, "I have a message to all units, shinobi and wizards, being deployed to Mahora: you have till 2000 hours to pack your belongings, we will be leaving by airplane…"

"Why cant we just apparate or use floo powder", asked Cho Chang, Harry's would-be girlfriend. Those who didn't know these terms, mostly the inhabitants of Konoha, raised eyebrows or questioned their wizard friends, "or a port key for that matter?"

"I was about to get to that," Kakashi cleared his throat before giving out his message, "as of 1950 hours, the nation of Xian declared war on Hoshigakure, or the Land of Sound in English".

There was a great hush in the crowd, all terrified of a new war which can become as devastating as the last war fifteen years ago, called "The Sound Revolution", in which a mere criminal and his followers basically overthrew a government in Mongolia, and used tactics, similar to those used by the Viet Kong of the Vietnam war, to resist the efforts of the UN State and the Xian forces; the end result was the death of thousands of soldiers and civilians on both sides. Both wizard and ninja speculated that history is now repeating itself again, and the wizards knew that You-Know-Who could have pulled the same hellish spectacle if it wasn't for his death at the hands of Harry (or so they thought), a thought that frightened them.

"And because of this, jammers have been activated throughout the country to prevent the enemy of using teleportation tech. So I advice those leaving to say their good bye's now and get ready to leave; thank you for your time", Kakashi returned the microphone to it's stand and left the podium, leaving the crowd speechless.

"Hermione, you don't think… that You-Know-Who can pull the same thing like that guy Orochimaru did, can he?" asked a fearful Ron.

"No… not if I can help it…" replied Harry, who betrayed a look of anger and determination, a deep determination to stop Voldomort from fulfilling his homicidal ambitions… so deep that he failed to notice Sirius approach them from his front.

A tall middle aged man with chest nut rough hair and beard approached them, he is wearing a suit fit for an event such as this, but felt out of place to the trio due to his nature.

"I've already said my goodbyes, now it's time you three said yours, considering the actual danger you'll be facing, as well as the danger the muggles you're protecting are in", said Sirius in his usual British accent, only it was filled with urgency, "After your done packing meet me outside, the lot of us will be leaving immediately…"

* * *

Unknown to a group of teens (consisting of Negi, Asuna, Misora, Edward, and Alphonse) heading toward a party in the Homeroom 3/A of Mahora Jr. High School, two men watched them from the school rooftops. These two men only observed from a faraway church bell tower, and only there to observe. They wore dark cloaks with red clouds inscribed onto them, their faces covered by the rope of their cone hats, they also happened to be the ones who kept watch over the three, Negi and the Elric brothers, when they had first arrived. They came to be joined by another person fitted in the same outfit, only shorter than they were. 

"The rest of our targets will make their arrival a day and a half from now, via the State controlled Air Force base near here, then arrive here through busses", claimed the newly arrived figure.

"Well, that's certainly news, what of your girlfriend? Have you heard news from her?" asked the tallest of the three, he smiled under the rope that hid his face.

The two could tell that he was blushing, the smallest of them, his reaction confirmed it, "Th-this is no time to talk about my love life!"

One of them then replied, "Love life? Sasori, this is a mission not a vacation, you're here to spy if you haven't already forgotten", the other two knew that he only reminded him because he didn't want to fail the mission, and therefore lose his pay.

"I know, I'm just using her to gather information of the class itself, even though that girl Asakura is better adapt t this, Haruna knows as much as she does; she would make a fine puppet too…", lied the figure known as Sasori.

"Now that's the Sasori I know; you should focus your efforts on these new comers, although we've already know so much on these three, it wouldn't hurt to gain insight on their fears or weaknesses if possible; don't forget to tell Tobi", replied the other, voice filled with greed and malice.

Sasori then vanished, using a body flicker jutsu, leaving the two to head there own ways, "Knowing you Hidan, I would think that you would go as far as to screw this mission up to see your grand daughter again, Ako Izumi was her name right?".

The taller of the two lied coldly, "Come now, you think I'm that desperate enough to go as far as that?"

In reality though, he'd gladly skewer this mission, which basically demands information and no shedding of blood whatsoever, to set eyes on his grand daughter; too bad that if he did, she'll be paying the price.

* * *

'Flames, so much flames… more flames than there are bodies', those were the thoughts of a little girl, barely conscious, being carried by her brother through a ruined complex of a certain clan near Konoha. The Uchiha clan, its name, was famous for their blood trait, the Sharingan, which allows them to be impervious to any illusionary arts, whether it be eastern or western, and learn new things, whether through a book or merely watching someone, effortlessly (although they may have to practice it in order to master it). Even with this ability, the clan itself seemed ineffective in dealing with one of there own, resulting in the obliteration of most of their clan by a mere teenager no less. 

"Why brother? Why did it have to come to this!?" questioned the boy, in Xian tongue as he ran through ruined buildings covered with bullet holes and residue of flames, as well as bodies of the deceased and barely living. He was roughly the same size as his sister, whom he was carrying on his back.

"Sasuke!? Sasuke is that you!?" a Xian voice came ahead of the two, an old man with thinning hair cut close to his skull, and a bulging belly filled with prosperity. He's accompanied by an old woman with grey hair tied in a bun and just as big. They were still in pajamas.

"Uncle, Auntie!" the overjoyed boy cried out, glad that they somehow survived. Behind the couple, he saw more of his clan gathering the wounded as well as State soldiers guarding them from any further attack from the head clans own son.

"Sasuke, Yuna, thank God, your both okay", their Aunt gather them both, Yuna still on his back, in her arms, "Your father and mother, are they…"

The boy looked down in unbearable sadness, "They…"

Both of them, the Uncle and Aunt, already knew what he was about to say, despite how crestfallen they are, they did there best to comfort the grieving younger son.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sasuke… we'll get through this somehow… Where's Hughes!? Dammit, he's the only one who could kill him", the uncle did his best not to mention his older 'gifted' brother and their now deceased parents, and head clan family.

The Aunt sighed and thought out loud, "This must be the end of the Uchiha clan…"

"Brother… I will kill you…" whispered the girl on Sasuke's back. This caused Sasuke to set her down on the ground, and the medics around them to check on her, as well as Sasuke's, condition; in the background, they could hear the mighty destruction of the two of the most skilled shinobi in the clan as they fight it out, on the rooftops of the head clan's home.

"For…Mom…Dad… _Itachi…I Will Kill You…"_

Sasuke glanced in the direction that his sister was gazing at, the two shinobi still in the process of fighting, one using a colorful array of jutsu's, water, lightning, and other elements, at a inhuman speed; the other used only fire, which seemingly looked to be controlled and summoned with the flick of his fingers. Both of them vied for the other's death.

"Sister…" those words was all that Sasuke could mumble, seeing she had to witness his and her parent's deaths.

* * *

"Yuna? Yuna, wake up!" the red headed Makie urged her friend to wake up with one of her cheerful screams. 

"What? Where's Itachi…?" Yuna questioned as she finally awoken from her slumber. From the ruins of her old home, or her nightmare, she finds herself within 3/A's homeroom, with the usual chalk board and the usual desks, and of course the usual friends, 'that's right, we're supposed to surprise Negi and Ed and Al'.

"Itachi? Is that an ex or something", Yuna swiveled her head to meet two of her other best friends, the periwinkle haired Ako and the tall, long dark haired Akira.

"Is he? You were crying when you said his name", Akira questioned further.

As much as she tried to hide it, with a smile and a positive attitude no less, her anger and deep depression at the thought of her former 'brother' still shown through, "Ye-yeah, he's an ex, someone who dumped me to go off with something else, but that's in the past, I totally gotten over him…", Yuna successfully fought off the tears swelling in her eyes, although it is still noticeable.

Ako said, "you know you could tell us, really; it helps to tell these things when your hurting that bad… and we're good at keeping secrets too, you know", in a attempt to help her hurting friend, who was rarely like this. As the cheerily Makie attempted to reinforce Ako's claim, a revelation popped into her head. The sort of sadness that was sparked from Yuna's dream was the sort of thing she would have expected from herself, because of many rejections and teasing, due to her pale skin and blood red eyes, and the cold reality that her own father dumped her into Mahora to get rid of her (which was the real cause to her depression) she had to go through before she met them later in grade school.

"No, it's nothing really… it doesn't affect me at all, honestly…"

The whole conversation abruptly ended at the sound of a cheery voice, it wasn't Makie's voice but someone with just as much energy and childishness, "They're coming! Get ready!", the orange headed Sakurako, with two pony tails on the top sides of her head and two smaller twisted tails behind her neck, ran into the other social groups to spread the news.

"Okay, we might as well get ready," Yuna said to her friends, but mostly to get her head straight and forget about that event seven years ago. Still, there was one thought that ran in her head as she readied to surprise her old friends, 'Itachi… I will kill you…"

* * *

"So you known each other since four, and you met Naruto when you guys were eight when he was brought to your hometown in Wales… and you met Harry, the guy who killed You-Know-Who, in Hogwarts… am I right so far?" asked Misora, who had on a long skirt and taint top. 

"Yeah, pretty much", answered Negi.

"Except that Al and I met Harry only two years ago, while we we're apprenticing under Dumbledore in his school", corrected Edward.

"Interesting… except that I don't know anything about what you guys said, but it'll grow on me, I guess", responded Asuna, still in the usual uniform.

After a long talk about personnel histories, how they met each other for the most part, and walking from point A to point B, they've made it to Homeroom 3/A's door.

"I'll be sure to send you a clip of Naruto's fight later on, kay?" playfully added Misora, moments before opening the door and preventing a 'thank you' from the other three, and a 'huh' from Asuna.

What greeted them was non other than the mixed voices of Mahora's class 3/A, "Welcome…WELCOME TO MAHORA!"

What greeted them is confetti, lots of it, spread and thrown toward the group; but most apparent of this greeting were the many girls that greeted them, all of them their students, and to Negi and Edward their teachers (and they never forgot about Alphonse, their librarian).

One of the girls, a chocolate colored hair girl with a pineapple styled hair cut, grabbed Ed aside and whispered furiously into his ear; Ed then returned it in a similar fashion.

Negi on the other hand, got pulled away by Makie and her posse.

"Whoa… you did all this?" asked Al, trying to act as surprised as possible.

"Especially for you guys, we want to make sure you're more than 'at home'", replied a girl with long purple hair, she is accompanied by two other girls, one with short dark brown hair and the other an orange haired girl.

"You…must be Misa, and you're Madoka, and Sakurako", Al declared, pointing at each one as he said their names.

"We've just met, and you already know our names", the purpled haired Misa neared Alphonse, while the others were busy socializing, not noticing Al's predicament, "hey, if you want to… we can go outside and…talk".

"Ehhh no thanks… it-it's not that I do-don't want to-to talk… but…"

Her companion, the dark haired Madoka, had only one thing to say, due to the implications her friend was already in, "Misa, aren't you already in a relationship?"

The orange hair Sakurako pressed it more, "Did you break up with him already?"

This caused her to change her demeanor from a seducing nature to someone who likes to kid around, "Yeah, I already have a boyfriend", she winks her eye as she continues, "but if you're interested…"

"Yeah Misa, I thought you were already in a relationship", said a voice near the homerooms door.

The four turned to meet a mud colored hair individual, with a skinny but well built body, just a tad taller than Alphonse. He's wearing velvet slacks with a velvet suit on, a uniform belonging to the all boys' Jr. High school. He was followed by another, a much shorter red head, wearing the very same uniform the taller one is wearing.

"Tobi! Finally, what took you so long!" squealed Misa, she ran up to Tobi and grabbed him in a bear hug, "Jeez, I was about ready to dump you too".

"Wait, what?" yelped Misa boyfriend, "Dump me, after all we've been through? That's cruel".

"Don't sweat it, I already told you that if I met a better man, I totally dump you and go straight for him", she then winked at Al, in an effort to mess with both him and Tobi, Al in turn blushed.

"What a bitch! I don't know why I go out with you anymore…"

"OK, I'll just leave you two here and…" the red head was about to walk off to some other part of the class room, but happened to notice Alphonse, "You must be Alphonse Elric, I've heard much about you from western mages…" he spoke in a small voice.

"Western mage, you must be one of us then right?" asked Alphonse.

"Well, not really if you mean protecting innocents, actually I was sent here to study abroad in Mahora's Magical School of…"

"Anisa-kun!"

They both turn to the direction of the voice, only to find that they were a little late in doing so; as the girl, wearing a Girls Jr. High uniform and sporting long, thick hair and heavy rimmed glasses, tackled Sasori and grabbed him into a similar bear hug as Misa did to Tobi, and proceeded to playfully choke him. She seemed to be accompanied by two friends of hers, Nodoka the shaggy haired girl, who blushed at the sight of Al, and a girl with dark hair and an almost emotionless stature.

"What took you so long? You at least call and tell me your gonna…"

"Oh Haru-chan, one thing led to another and…" he said those words in a calm, almost flirtatious, matter even though his face was almost as red as his hair was.

"Oh, you must have met our fourteen year old librarian", declared Haruna.

"You mean Alphonse? Yeah, I still have yet to meet the others you were talking about".

"Hey Al!" the voice was non other than Ed's, which pried him from Anisa and Haruna's conversation, "did you happen to get that one girl's phone number yet?"

"Ehhh, what girl?" Al asked in an attempt to lie, which never worked thanks to obvious signs pointing out that he is in fact lying.

The girls managed to push Nodoka right in between the two, who tried her best to move away from the whole thing once she caught sight of it and failed, and began to blush considerably, causing Al to blush as well. It became clear of what pineapple hair girl, whose name is Asakura, and Edward were planning.

"No I don't like… I mean I like her but…" Al tried to diffuse the situation but was failing at that too.

"I-I…" Nodoka wasn't as helpful to Alphonse as she liked to be.

"I wanted to-to thank you… if it wasn't for you, I-I'd would have broken my neck…" she then took out what looked to be tickets, "Ah, here are tickets for the school bookstore if you… excuse me!" Nodoka then took off, which followed Haruna, her quiet friend, and Anisa to chase her and Alphonse left with no words and to wonder.

A voice that resembled Tobi's snapped Alphonse from his day dream and Edward from his laughing, "Coupons from Nodoka? That's first base!"

Tobi then turned his attention to the brothers, "So you must be Edward-san and Alphonse-san, names Tobi", he reached out to shake their hands, "I've heard about you from Misa-chan over there", and he nodded his head toward Misa, who was busy flirting with Negi along with Sakurako and Madoka.

"Ehhh, nice to meet you…Tobi-san was it?" Ed greeted.

"So… how long have you known Misa-san?" Al asked.

"Ever since we were kids, though we've never did get along back then", remarked Tobi, pondering to himself, "It's sort of odd that our relationship could last so long".

Ed, who was looking back and fourth at Misa (who was busying herself by flirting with Negi) and Tobi, then asked, "Hey, how long was-I mean how long were you two dating?"

"How long… ever since we both began Jr. High, so that's two years and counting", speculated Tobi.

The Elric brothers concluded, by the looks of the flirtatious Misa and unknowing Tobi, that the relationship may not hold that much longer.

"Well, it's was nice to meet you, sadly me and my friend there", he pointed toward Anise, who's introducing himself to Negi, "only meant to just stop by, so I guess we'll be seeing each other", he lifted his hand, in a gesture to shake.

Al readied his own hand, "Nice to meet you, too- ARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!" the moment he touched Tobi's hand, Alphonse felt a sharp pain, electrifying pain. Edward figured it to be a hand shock device that Naruto often used, so he put his guard up.

"Hehehe, works every time", he said in a sinister voice, which reminded them both of Naruto when he played tricks on people (it was most notable when he goes and tricks Yuna), he then turns toward Ed after Al recovers, "Since you already saw my trick I guess you'll not want to shake my hand… but I just want to say something on a parting note".

Tobi paused, and then whispered, "You look a lot smaller than Misa said you were…"

That statement alone made Ed snap into a full-blown uproar, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!!!" Before long, Ed trampled on everything and anyone in his way to run Tobi down, with Tobi just managing to stay ahead of Ed's rampage. The two went through every group in the class and managing to knock over a few girls, Ako and Fumika being two of them. They left nothing but destruction and screams in their wake.

Anise, who was socializing with Negi on his so-called career, sighed, "Damn it, every time he screws… Alright I might as well chase after them, see you around Negi-san, Haru-chan".

"Wait, let me come with you", Haruna requested, "you know how rowdy he can get, and with someone like Ed around-".

Alphonse butt in "I better go with you two, no one but me has ever gotten a hold Ed…"

With that, the three of them ran after the two, who by then were out of the classroom with Ed hot on Tobi's tail. It was then that Takahata, along with Shizuna, greeted Negi out of nowhere, "Hello Negi, your day finally improving?"

"True enough Takamachi", then he turned to Shizuna, who came in along side of Takahata and greeted, "Hello Shizuna-san".

"Takahata-sensei", whispered Asuna just as she heard his voice. Even though she had just been trampled by both Tobi, who was being chased, and Edward, who himself was a pursuer, she still managed to gain enough energy to pull Negi away from Takahata and apologize for it at the same time.

"You know magic right? Do you have a love po-?" Before Asuna finished, she got cut off by Negi.

"They did teach us that at school, only to say that it was illegal; plus it lasts for only a short while-"

Asuna then cut him off, "Alright, what about a money tree?"

"Sorry, that's not possible with Magic or Alchemy".

"Jeez, some use you are", pouted Asuna.

"Well, I can read minds-".

"Now you tell me! Now get in there and act subtle!" she pushed Negi back into Takahata's range of view.

Negi cautiously approaches Takahata. "Hey Takamachi", Negi begins to recite the mind reading spell in his head, "What do you think of Asuna?"

Konoka, who just happened to glance at her friend, saw that she was twitching. She walks toward Asuna, to check on her; of course she won't know the full story.

'Of all the shi-that's subtle?' Asuna asked herself.

Takahata, on the other hand, immediately caught on and decided to play along, "we-well, she's a hard worker, cheerful, energetic… a bit short tempered but otherwise a good kid".

"Al-alright, sorry for the-".

"No problem".

He walked over to where Asuna was at; all the while pondering of what he should tell her, or in other words how he should lie.

"Well? What does he think of me?" interrogates Asuna.

In reality, Takahata thought of Asuna as she was when she was merely seven (when she first attended school in Mahora) so he has to find a way to lie and not go overboard with it at the same time; this is something he fails at, "well… he thinks of you as a student, nothing more", it was the best he could think of.

Asuna could have sworn she heard her heart suddenly crack under the pressure Negi's answer brought in, "I see… thank you".

Asuna quickly left the party, unnoticed, with Negi following close behind.

"Wa-wait Asuna-san!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

"If you really want to, I can-",

"I wont tell your guy's secret", mumbled Asuna, "so stop helping me".

"I don't care about that right now, I just want to help… that's all", assured Negi.

The schools hallway was lit brightly by the sitting sun, whose light infiltrated though windows that decked the wall, it added beautifully to the overall feeling in the atmosphere.

Asuna, in that feeling, then asked, "The love potion… is it…?"

Negi interrupted, "No, it's pretty unreliable; it's mainly used as an interrogation device more than an actual love potion", choosing his words carefully Negi continued, "Sorcery isn't supposed to be used like that…"

"You know what my grandfather used to say?" asked Negi, abruptly distracting Asuna from her sorrow, "'our magical abilities aren't absolute… true magic comes from the one who sent his own son to die for us on the cross… and our faith in him'".

Asuna chuckled for a bit, and then questioned, "Was your grandfather a minister or something?"

"Yeah… he was one…" replied Negi, in a sorrowful tone that Asuna did not catch.

"Well… your father was a dope!" Asuna's response caught Negi off guard, "but maybe I should look into this more…"

Negi smiled at this moment, he thought maybe, just maybe he would be able to get through all this… and become the wizard that his grandfather and father had once been, although it seemed a long ways off. The sound of someone clearing their throat shattered the moment.

"Well, Negi-san was it, looks like you found your partner already", replied a figure who resembled the boy that was chased by Ed.

"Tobi! I thought you were-it's not what you-"Asuna tried to get her word straight, to no avail.

Negi tried to help, "It's not like that, besides, Asuna likes Takahata-san!"

"NEGI YOUR NOT HELPING!"

"If your wondering, I managed to ditch Edward a moment before I ran into you lovebirds", teased Tobi, "hope I'm not intruding, now if you-".

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" screamed Asuna and Negi in unison.

"TOBI!" the sound of Ed's voice echoed throughout Mahora Jr. High, attracting the party from the classroom, and alerting Alphonse and the others looking for him to his location.

"Oh, you finally found me pipsqueak", Tobi maliciously replied, "but it be hard to catch me in that small body of yours Ed-san".

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Ed bull rushed him at full speed.

Tobi returned with a similar move, in which both contenders began a fist fight with martial art flair. Ed punches; Tobi blocks and returns a punch, Ed ducks and attempts to kick out Tobi's legs, Tobi jumps over Ed while using him as leverage. Most of the girls in the class couldn't keep up with the sheer speed in which they fought in.

Both fighters regain there stances, then go all out in a flurry of fists and kicks not unlike that of an over the top martial arts movie.

"Wow… hey me want join!" and with those broken Japanese words, a tanned blonde haired girl joined in with a much faster rate of kicks and punches, done in Chinese martial art fashion, catching the two off guard. Negi couldn't remember her name, though recognized her. At this time the students started to make bets, and Alphonse, and Anise too, is thinking of a way to diffuse the situation.

His cries to Ed were of no use, "Ed! Stop it! You're just making things worse!"

"Well… guess this is gonna be one hell of a year, huh Negi", said Asuna, as she nudged Negi's arm with her elbow.

Negi buried his face in his right hand, "yeah… one hell of a year-"

"Negi-kun" the voice belonged to none other than Takahata, who has yet to calm the whole mess down, "we don't have available rooms for teachers available, so you're gonna have to room in with Asuna and Konoka for the time being".

"WHAT!" said Asuna and Negi.

Takamichi explained further, "I haven't told the Elric brothers yet, but Ed rooming with Makie-san and Ako-san, while Al's rooming with Nodoka-san and Yue-san".

Both Asuna and Negi glanced toward one another then the roommates, Nodoka and her quiet friend, presumably Yue, were talking rather quietly about something, while Makie made a big deal about it in front of everyone, much to Ako's disdain, and effectively stopping the fight.

Asuna buried her face into her hands, 'has this school gone mad?'

* * *

The night sky shown brightly, thanks to the full moon overhead, as the class and teachers headed to their respected rooms. Little did they know, save Takahata and another 'student', they were being watched by two figures hidden on the roof near another building. One an Asian, the other of Caucasian origin, both wearing camouflage, and keeping watch over the students as the others under their command did the same. 

"Hey, isn't your girlfriend with them, Havoc?" asked Roy, eyeing a tall girl, dark tanned skin and dark long hair, who seemed more Latino than Japanese. She looked up at the two, hidden in a window near the school building, and then turned away almost as quickly.

"Yeah, her, though with her new job, it's hard to meet with her now", complained the figure known as Havoc.

"Don't worry, it's only for a year… then you two could meet up again like you used too", teased Roy, "hey, your not gonna file another work man's comp, are you?"

"One, this girl flat out rejected you unlike the other girls I dated; two, she happens to be one of the loyal types despite her greedy nature; three, the higher ups don't listen to work man's complaints anymore, or at the least don't listen to mine", sarcastically replied Havoc.

Roy chuckled, then looked up at the full moon, "it was a full moon that day, that day when-"

"Roy, it's better to forget about things like that, you learned that during the war didn't you?" reminded Havoc, interrupting Roy's words but not his gaze upon the night sky.

* * *

Yuna, hanging out with her sports quadruplet plus Edward, took a glance at the night sky and the bright moon that illuminated them on her way back to the dormitories. 

"It was also a full moon when-", she stopped herself from remembering, the memory was too much for her.

* * *

"It was also a full moon when the Uchiha clan…" he couldn't finish his thought, due to the ruckus in Kansk Air Force Base, where jet fighters, mainly Stealth-21's, Mig-29's, and Su-15's, launched from runways, and VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) Fighters just jumped from their positions and took off to join their run way based counter parts; all around Itachi, maintenance crews scrambled around to prepare planes for take off. The whole thing reeked of a hysterical mood combined with a spirited and desirous feeling, despite the full moon in the sky that threatened to instill its very own mood for the night. 

With personnel scrambling around him, he slowly advances to a B-2 Block 100, a combination of the United State's own boomerang shaped stealth flying wing and a cargo plane. Its color matched that of night and was hand tailored to drop special ops, like him, into enemy territory.

Itachi wore anything but Special Ops apparel; in its place he wore dark blue baggy pants, a baggy American _GAP_ sweatshirt, and an underlying shirt even larger than the sweatshirt. He carried a backpacks, for carrying needed items (like his Akatsuki uniform), and a European made broomstick for flying to the designated target area.

"Sir! We take off in T-minus five minutes!" screamed a co-pilot of the B-2.

Itachi took one last look at the pale full moon, and tried to recite what he tried to say earlier, "There was a full moon when the Uchiha clan…"

* * *

"…when the Uchiha clan disbanded… then ceased to exist…" whispered an Arabic skinned Latin girl with snow white hair. She had on the standard uniform of all Mahora Jr. High school girls, she bore red eyes that were not the color of blood like Ako's, she also sported two tattoos on her face. One tattoo on her right eye looked to be a slash mark down the middle of her eye; the other looked to be a tear drop on the left eye. 

She just sat there, in the midst of the calm of the night, taking in the entire moons pale light that lit Mahora more than its own street lights. She sat there as her fellow classmates and teachers (plus librarian) inside the dorm prepared for slumber,

She sat there, reminiscing of a time when she played a key part in the disbandment of the clan, and Itachi's entry into the Akatsuki…

* * *

It began to drizzle in Konoha; much to the dread of the air crew's working in Konoha's own air base. Multiple aircraft, from the small F-16's to the stealthy swept wing Su-47, were launching from air strips, patrolling Xian's air space from any ordinance or aircraft that came their way. The fast moving dark clouds above gave an ominous atmosphere that was already filled with hysteria and nervousness of what is to come, especially after what the country has been through during the Sound Revolution. Among the pilots boarding planes, air crews running about, anti aircraft vehicles training their weapons toward the sky, and transport vehicles zooming about, a group of wizards and shinobi make their way to a Cargo Plane set for a State air force base near Mahora. 

"It's been only two hours since the whole thing began… and their treating it like it's an invasion", muttered Harry to his friends, Hermione and Ron. All of the wizards in the group wore cloaks that did little to shield them from the rain; the few shinobi wore military supplied coats that fared better in the weather.

"Can you blame them…Britain's Ministry of Magic probably would have taken similar measures", reasoned Hermione, who's brownie hair now drenched in strangely warm water.

"Then again, they're so hell-bent on keeping our world secret that they risk having it taken over by You-Know-Who", added Ron, whose clothing soaked in rain water.

"That's why everyone in our country knows about this stuff, so it wouldn't be a problem", the trio turned their heads toward another trio. The one who spoke was none other than the pink haired Sakura; the two accompanying them is the cool Sasuke and baka, or idiot in English, Naruto.

"But wouldn't that risk revealing our secret?" confided Hermione to Sakura, both of them seemed to revel in knowledge, making them almost like twins in behavior. The only difference between them is that Sakura attained all her knowledge because of her crush on one of her team.

"Don't worry; every citizen in Xian is required to cast a jutsu on themselves to prevent these things from being revealed to outside mundanes; plus it's against the law to perform ninjutsu in front of mundanes", replied Sakura.

"As much as I like to listen to you guy's talk politics all say, I'd like to get inside that plane right about now", said an grumpy Naruto.

"You know you're holding up the line right?" added Sasuke, who looked just as annoyed as Naruto.

"ALRIGHT GET A MOVE ON! DON'T HOLD THE LINE! PLANES TAKING OFF SOON!" screeched a nearby soldier in Xian as he cradled an AK-47 automatic rifle, others with him held similar weapons or American made M-16 rifles as they helped the chaperones, including Kakashi, Sirius, and others, guard and herd them to the huge cargo plane that was to take them to their next destination.

"Guess we'll be seeing you guys soon", muttered Harry under his breath.

"Sister… I hope you stayed the same like before," muttered Sasuke in a similar fashion, although a bit more serious, "otherwise I'd have to smack you again…"

* * *

Next Chapter: 

Asuna: "Uhhh, Takahata-sensei… I made some delicious tea… I was hoping if-"

Takahata: "Asuna, you don't need this".

Asuna: "I don't…?"

Asuna: "AIEEEEEEEE!!!"

Negi: "AH CRAP! I'm sorry-I".

Asuna: "JUST GET THE HELL OFF MY BED!"

Naruto: "Finally! That damn plane ride bored me to death-".

Harry: "You know we have to ride busses the rest of the way, right?"

Naruto/Ron: "… Shit/Grimy…"

Takahata: (Comes out of nowhere) "Well, it's been a while Naruto…"

Asuna: You know… I'm the only non-magical person who knows that you guys are wizards and alchemist right?"

Negi: "you're bluffing… are you?"

Asuna: "I could imagine you three… being executed by those State guys, two alchemist and a magician right here!"

Ed: "You know there's a group of State troopers responsible for preventing that from happening, Obliviators are what they're called".

Negi: "Ako-san!"

Ako: "Huh, why me!"

Negi: "I thought you like the opportunity, seeing that you're doing better than some of the class; although everyone could use some more work in English".

Negi: "Raster Maskil Makistel… AGE NASCATUR… POTION AMORIS!"

Negi: "I-I did!"

Asuna: "You try it mister wizard!"

Negi: (Gulp) "Damn it! What have you-?"

Edward: "Hey Negi! I'm thirsty, let me waterfa-"

Negi: "Wait! It's-"

Edward: "Quit being stingy!" (Grabs bottle then drinks)

Sakurako: "I baked this cake for you in cooking class!"

Misa: "The outfit I made for Tobi would fit you!"

Hidan: "Finally, took them long enough!"

Unknown: "you have to hate the traffic in Japan".

Naruto: "UGHHH! Finally!"

Ron: "How can Muggles live like this!?"

Takahata: "Most muggles happen to be very patient people, although the speed you arrived here is technically fast for them".

Co-Pilot: "Five Minutes till drop off point!"

Itachi: 'Well Sasuke, Yuna, let's see how much you improved over these years…'

Roy Mustang: "So I can trust you… David was it?"

Dumbledore: "You'll find that my apprentice is trustworthy to serve as a mercenary".

David: "…"

Next Chapter: Everyone Arrives

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry if it seems a little rushed, and sorry if there are a little bit of grammar errors. Anyways, if you guessed Ace combat 0 (AKA: Kazakistan Incursion, or Belkan War), A referance to The Matrix, Many references to the Bible (mostly Genesis), and there may be others but I forgot.

Another Author's note: Xian is actually China, in it's three kingdoms version (except it's partially united).

Author's request: Can someone teel me the school yearly schedule of Mahora Academy?

A Response to someones review: I'll try to get the battle scenes explained better.


	4. Everyone Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own _Negima_, _Fullmetal Alchemist_, _Naruto_, _Harry Potter_, or any of the 'influences' from other stories in this crossover. Try finding out what those influences are.

Apology: Took me HELLA long to get back on this fan fiction, thanks to school work and drama, please forgive me.

Note: Xia takes the place of China (Three Kingdoms version of China, except that their united) and Hoshigakure takes the place of Mongolia. In English it's "The Land of Sound", and I bet you Naruto fans know who rules this country now.

Another Note: I gotta thank Special Ops Paintball© (I do not own them) for some of the "character classes" used on this story. I also gotta thank for their information.

* * *

_Border between Xia and Hoshigakure (formerly known as Mongolia)_

In these frigid cold mountains where global warming does not exist, a group of soldiers, Xian in tongue and nationality, wanders the Altai Mountains. A simple patrol, or it would be if both Xia and Sound weren't on the brink of war.

"DAMMIT, I should've mailed in that transfer!" one soldier said in Xian.

"Shut up and focus".

The Altai Mts. are usually cold year-round and home to a few inhabitants; bordering an enemy nation meant that it was home to local animals and fauna and to soldiers guarding their side of the border. The morning sun gave its light and little warmth.

One soldier kept complaining about wanting a transfer, all the while cradling his M14 and shivering, "If I'd known this place was going to be cold, I wouldn't have volunteered for this shit".

"You didn't volunteer for anything private", an old sergeant said.

"But still"

It's a unit of no more that twenty soldiers on patrol, armed with rifles, machine guns, grenades, magical talismans, spells, jutsu, the unusual.

* * *

_Layout of soldier classes…_

Some are known as Daggers (light infantryman) , soldiers whom flank, streak through the enemy and wipe them out before they know he's there, and called on point when patrolling or advancing.

Some are known as Sabers (medium infantryman), the all around types who can perform many tasks that belong to other soldier types. He flanks, suppresses, runs point, and snipes when he needs to. Daggers pivot off him, Broadsword and Hammers tee off his position, and field commanders rely on him to keep the unit anchored in a position.

Some are known as Broadswords (heavy rifleman), these use machine guns for suppressive fire so he or she could freeze the enemy line and let his lighter counterparts maneuver and advance for the kill; perfect for holding down the position and holding an enemy in check. He carries much ammo and grenades, making them slow but mobile.

There are two in the unit known as Hammers (mobile heavy gunner); these fulfill the role of Broadswords but to a much greater degree. Much like a horseman of the apocalypse, the Hammers blow their way through enemies, provide cover fire for their teams, destroy mobile armor with rockets, and basically destroy everything when called upon to. With all the heavy gear needed by these human bulldozers, these men are incredibly slow and not very mobile.

There are some not currently with the team of twenty known as a Ambush (sniper), these stealthy soldiers sneak into a position and wait for prey. Most of the time they just scout ahead for the team, other times they are sniping enemies with their rifles or just wait patiently for their enemy to come right to him, at times they call in artillery or air strikes, and some of the time they just harass the enemy and whittle down their numbers. These men are mostly shinobi (special operations soldiers trained in ninjutsu and known for their stealth, speed, and special eastern magic, usually called in to perform "special tasks" in both wartime and peacetime) from Xian's three hidden villages, and must be at least Genin ranked.

There are some who are known as Medics, there to help the wounded. Armed like a Dagger but weighted down with medical wares. These men try their best to prepare the fallen for the field hospital right in the heat of war, and maybe help them get up to fight once more.

The old sergeant is the Commander (squad leader) and leads his troops in the fray. A master of strategy, he is flexible enough to tailor the plan to fit the developing chaos of the battlefield and still come on top. He usually stays behind the lines and hollers orders, but there are times when he fights on the front to inspire his men. He communicates with his men well and is well liked, not to mention that he's smart. He's the brains of the team and controls his men like a dark symphony of mayhem.

These are the types of soldiers that fight for a country, that die for a country. Many of them are young, most in their college years while others are old in age and experience. Yet these people lay their lives on the line like so many before them.

* * *

"_This is Watchdog… enemy tro-… vancing…" _The Commander recognized the voice. It was his scout, his Ambush. 

"FIX BAYONETS!"

Everyone responded by attaching a small bayonets to the tips of their guns or grabbing knives to supplement their guns.

The Commander knew how the Sound fought in war. These troops loved to use cover fire to advance their shinobi to rush for the kill, they also loved to use sound based ninjutsu and copied magic to harass and destroy. It's been almost ten years since the civil war in Mongolia; he wondered how much they changed their tactics.

"Take Positions and hold!"

"Shit, are they gonna start another war!" one Saber asked.

"Just like a dictator to want-".

"KEEP QUIET!"

Hiding behind rocks and brush in a circular formation, Sabers and Daggers in front with the others inside the circle and the Ambush seemingly dead or fighting elsewhere, and waited. The wind rushed around them, they waited impatiently as footsteps stomped in the distance. Seconds turned to minutes, but before minutes had a chance to turn into hours, a great many fired shots.

Just over the road, soldiers fired shot after shot with bolt rifles. Man after man tried to advance. They're cut down by Broad Swordsman and Hammers, spilling blood and causing them to try and advance over their own dead.

Hoshigakure, or Land of Sound, shinobi tried to flank the squad, their garbs of gray making them seem almost like blurs to the human eye.

"You aren't getting pass me bitch!" screamed one Dagger as he closed in to his special ops counter part. Before the ninja could raise his dagger against him, he was shot with multiple burst of gunfire by the Dagger. Other shinobi met the same fate against Sabers and other Daggers.

It wasn't long before the enemy used ninjutsu. A strange sound resonated, a massive blur of air rushed toward them.

"INCOMING!"

The squad scattered as the blur engulfed one of their own, a sound wave created by a shinobi. The wave scattered the man's thoughts that he couldn't function anymore. He's one of the Hammers, and he fell over throwing up.

"Mei!"

"Man down!"

Someone on the squad, a Saber, dropped his gun and weaved through many hand signs, a way to conjure up ninjutsu, and finished with channeling his chakra through his hands. The Saber mentally said in his mind, _"Wind shield jutsu!" _

Wind whirled violently around the squad, like or tornado, blocking gunfire and further sound ninjutsu. This gave the squad much time to plan and prepare, while the other surrounded them in an effort to kill once the shield has gone.

Inside the shield…

"Too many of them!" said one Broad Swordsman.

A dagger said, "We have to fall back!"

The Sargeant agreed, despite being a type of person who enjoys fighting and risking his own life for the sake of action, "You're right, once this shield lets up half of us covers while the other half falls back".

Wind whipped around the squad, a violent wind.

"Once that half gets far enough, they cover; it's the basic leap frog strategy get it?"

"What about-?"

"Our medic will pull him out, take his gun and ammo to make him lighter. Drop his gear."

"Get ready!"

Immediately, the Hammers and Broad Swordsman either pulled out paper talismans or weaved through one handed hand signs. The others prepared to weapons to cover or rush.

The enemy waited patiently for their prey to run out of their temporary sanctuary.

The tornado that was the shield subsided; the enemy rushed what they thought they we're the enemy.

It was nothing more than genjutsu, a diversionary type of ninjutsu that uses illusions to fool the six senses.

Before the enemy could notice it was an illusion, they are cut down by bullets.

Three quarters of the enemy remained.

Then suddenly, out of the ground came tiger like creatures made of gravel and rock. Made by ninjutsu, the tigers charged the enemy, ramming them with the force of a one eighteen wheeler and tearing at them with claws and sharp teeth, the survivors fled in fear.

Half of the enemy remained.

Half of the squad running took position to cover the other half

A few ninja tried to rush the squad of twenty with frightening speed, only to be ambushed by a small number of Daggers just as fast; they counted six of them at first, then counted thirty of them. The Daggers used what is called the shadow clone jutsu.

The ninja were slaughtered by the mere force and numbers of the daggers. Much of them were killed by gashes and gunfire, the wounded made way at a blistering speed.

A quarter remained.

The other half still covering.

The enemy started to run, too unorganized to cover their own retreat. A great few were shot by some unknown assailant hidden among the high mountains.

"Watchdog's alive!"

"_This is wat…reinforce-... immediate", _the comm. link sounded with too much static for the entire message to come through, but the team understood perfectly.

Most of the enemy died by gunfire and ninjutsu cast, the only thing left by the enemy is dead bodies in differing uniforms. Bodies covered the stone road, covered the cliffs, all covered in blood.

In the sky, ravenous birds await for the Xian squad to move so they can feast on the dead.

Among the enemy dead, no Xian soldiers are among them.

"WOOHOO! Damn we kicked their ass-", before the soldier, one of the Hammers, could finish, or before anyone of them could offer any form of commentary, several fighter planes flew right above them.

_SCREEEAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! _Those planes aren't of Xian origin. Small, swept wing, T-tail, and straight through intake, it was the Mig-15. Armed only with machine guns and small bombs, two broke from their formation and flew around. Two of them broke formation and sped toward them.

"TAKE COVER!" ordered the Commander. Everyone dove to the ground, some under cliffs or in whatever provided cover.

_Tutututututututm! Pom… pompompom! _The gunfire from the first plowed bullet holes on the ground around the twenty. None of them hit.

The second one released it's payload of bombs, _swooooooooom… BOOOOM!!!_

The bomb completely missed and hit a nearby mountain. It caused a rock slide but they're at no risk.

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!" The Commander laughed, almost insanely, "All that and they still missed, what a waste of tax dollars".

"Well… they got the base, sir", said one of the daggers.

A long tower of fluttering smoke can be seen behind them, just over a few of the mountains. It was the location of their outpost.

They didn't notice until now, the sounds of war… mixed gunfire, explosions, howls of pain, and the faintly heard sound of death into one disturbing symphony. If one listens and watches for far too long, a change within them occurs

* * *

"_Greater love hath no man this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." (John 15:13)_

**Peace to War**

**Chapter 3**: Everyone Arrives

* * *

_Mahora, Japan 6:00 am…_

"Where's Negi?" asked Al, who, like his brother Edward, is in sweats warming up for their usual sparring rounds.

"He's awfully late; I wonder if he got into a scuffle with that Baboon," Edward wondered out loud.

Accompanying them is Ako Izumi and Makie Sasaki. Ako came out of worry. She saw sparring matches go wrong before; mainly those with Ku Fei involved "Don't kill each other alright."

Makie on the other hand wanted to see if they are as tough as she thought they are, and she anxiously waited for the sparring to begin. Thanks to a scream, the morning warm up ended early.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

All recognized the voice as Asuna's, the red head girl that called Ed short when they first met.

"Asuna!"

* * *

_A couple of moments later, in Asuna, Konoka's, and Negi's dorm room…_

"YOU PERV! GET THE HELL OFF MY BED!!!"

"Oh god! I'm sorry! I have a problem of sleep walking and-," Negi couldn't finish before being shoved off the top bunk of the bed and landing onto the ground with a hard thud.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO? TIE YOU ON THE FRIKIN SOFA!?"

Konoka, who awaken not by Asuna's screaming but by Negi's hard landing, cut in, "You know, you two should try to get along seeing that your stuck with him as a teacher AND roommate".

"_Teh, _easier said than done", Asuna sneered.

"I agree…" Negi got up and began getting dressed. Unlike his roommates, and students, he had to get up early to at least warm up with his buddies, Edward and Alphonse Elric, and then get ready and teach his class at Mahora Jr. High, "damn I'm late…"

It wasn't his fault that he slept walked all his life. One time in his home town of Lior, Britain, he dreamt of going to the bathroom and then walking back to bed. Only that the bathroom he urinated in was actually the family closet and the bed was his sister's. And the trouble was that he dreamt about it without having pants on…

* * *

_Down memory lane: Nine years ago…_

The sleepy town of Lior was awakened by a scream. It came from a house well known by the community. It was a house that was inhabited by a war hero famous throughout the magic communities of the east and west. It's a house now inhabited by his heirs…

"Negi what are you… WHERE'S YOUR PANTS!" the blonde Nekane screamed. She was covering her face up from Negi's half naked self. Even at fifteen years of age, she was a bit immature about things such as this.

This didn't make anything easier for a little boy named Negi, "Oh crap! Oh crap! I'm having that dream again and I CAN'T WAKE UP!"

Negi did his best to cover himself with his shirt, "I hate it when this happens!"

He then sprinted toward a wall and slammed right into it, knocking him out. At the time, he thought it would awaken him from these nightmares of having no pants… even though it was of reality.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

"Oh crap I'm late," Asuna announced as she rushed to get dressed, completely forgetting Negi was there and thereby showing him some unneeded skin, then sprinted out the door, "Konoka! Make some breakfast will ya!?"

Just as she sprinted out the door, she ran into a group of girls and two boys listening in. This forced her to explain the whole situation to them and clear things up, making her limited time to get to her newspaper runs dwindle.

"Got it!" Konoka turn to Negi and ask, "Do you like scrambled or sunny side up?

Focused on the group outside, he turned his attention to her and answered, "ah, scrambled please".

"Okay, it'll be ready in a second".

It was at that time that the Elric brothers rushed Negi and began to make fun of him. They we're among other girls who watched the whole thing happen, and all of them rushed inside as Asuna began her morning job as a news paper girl.

"You know, a lot of them think you snuck into her bed on purpose," Ed said.

"Whaa- I slept walked! I didn't-."

Even Alphonse got into it, "I thought you outgrew sleep walking when you first went into Hogwarts? Maybe those rumors of you are true".

Then another girl intervened, it's Sakurako, "Edward-kun, I didn't know you played like that-."

"For Chrissake, I'm not-."

It's Makie's turn, "Naughty boy… if you really wanted to, there are others-."

Negi sighed.

It was of no use, just far too many people, mainly girls being a girl's dormitory, got involved. Out on the sidelines of it all, little Ako just stood there.

"Wow, they just began to live here and already it's getting loud".

* * *

_Eleazar's Airbase (20miles North of Mahora) 7:00am_

The sleepy base awakens to the morning sun, and begins its daily activities. Those activities include maintenance of air craft, maintenance on buildings, training raw recruits, and training pilots, observing Artificial Intelligence for any defects in system and character, and other things that have to do with the UN State Military. Already, fighter planes take off in their patrols, especially with reports of a newly sparked war between the Land of Sound and Xia. Due to the outbreak of war, the command went as far as to pull SAM's, surface to air missile platforms, out just in case.

The base itself is mostly a facility of hangars, a few barracks, three cafeterias, a great many a radar dishes, two run ways, and three control towers.

"You hear about the war!?" asked one pilot, boarding an F-15 fighter plane, to one of plane's mechanics.

"Yeah, I doubt it'll spread to this country though"

Another mechanic asked, "What if the UN State get's involved again?"

"It probably will, but they won't bother to use us guys in Japan".

A cargo plane descended from the sky as they spoke. The sun shined behind it, giving it an almost angel-like characteristic to it. Descending onto the run way, the tires screeched when it made contact with the asphalt. It didn't take long for it to completely stop, and then have a vehicle haul it off the runway.

Once people rolled the stairwell onto the plane entrance, the door immediately opened and out fell a fifteen year old blonde Asian boy with all his belongings down the stairs.

"Naruto, I told you to watch out," Kakashi scolded, Naruto's commanding officer and mentor, as he went down to help Naruto up.

"Owww… at least I'm off that God-forsaken plane. I'm tired up having to sit still and smell throw up all night long!"

"Well, as a ninja you might want to get used to that," Kakashi seemed to smile, of course no one could really tell if the silver haired man smiled at all since he always wore a face mask that covered his mouth everywhere he went.

"I'll take that to heart."

One by one, people began exiting the plane and retrieve the luggage stored within, each one glad to have finally arrived. As soon as that was done, they began to board a bus parked nearby.

"Great, more sitting…" Harry complained.

"Well, at least it's on the ground", Ron said, before realizing, "wait we're out of Xia right? Why can't we apparate?"

Sirius, Harry's Godfather, answered, "That's because both Xia and Hoshigakure are on the brink of war".

Kakashi continued for him, "Japan set up Jammers as a precaution".

"I don't see why they wouldn't, after what happened ten years ago", Hermione added, "Then again, Japan only sent mercenaries though, I don't see…"

"HEY! OVER HERE!" A small middle aged mechanic came running toward the group, he stopped right in front of them, gasping for air, then said, "Japan reactivated their Floo network."

"But I thought-" Naruto stammered.

"Why would they do that?" Sasuke, a tall boy with long messy dark hair.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just here to relay the message from Col. Mustang", he turned to run off to some plane he's supposed to maintain… but abruptly stopped. He turned and faced them, "Yeah that's right, I'm supposed to lead you to it… my bad."

He nervously laughed, while the others waited for him to show the way, silently waited.

"Alright, now if you follow-"

Naruto interrupted, "Wait, what is a 'Floo Network' anyway? I mean I heard about it but never really-."

"Wait, you haven't heard of the Floo Network Naruto?" asked Sakura, "Where do you live? A cave?"

"Dumb ass…" Sasuke said under his breath.

Naruto shot back, "Fuck you Sasuke! It isn't my fault that I never been on one before!"

Naruto went up to Sasuke, intending to start a fight to defend his honor. Before he could do anything though, Harry and Ron held him by the arms.

"Let go! Let me teach this Bastard-!"

"You already gotten us in enough trouble already Naruto! Remember what you did on the plane!?" Harry reminded.

* * *

_Somewhere between Xia and Japan 3:00am…_

Naruto sat anxiously while the others rested, or watched _Bewitched_ for the time it passed while on the flight. Naruto, restless and bored to tears, is begin driven mad by the excessive endless ringing noise a plane makes during flight, snoring by other passengers, crappy reruns, and lousy meals.

Granted, the cargo plane they hitched a ride on is not your typical cargo plane. Rather it functioned more as a passenger plane, a big one at that. It even came with a LCD screen T.V. It came with a prerecorded radio show to, but all these things did not help Naruto persevere through the trip… especially since he left his ear phones in his bigger baggage, now secured in the trunk of the plane.

The reruns of _Bewitched_ set him off at last.

"I HATE BEWITCHED!"

Shooting up from his seat, he made his way to the nearest bathroom.

_THWAAP! THUMP!_

And hit a maid on his way.The maid shook off being hit, "Hey...so that's a pretty reasonable reaction huh?" and went her way to tell the captain of the plane.

* * *

_Back into the present…_

"So it was you, I did hear something from the captain about that", said the mechanic.

"I don't want to be a nuisance, but could we please go now!?" asked Harry, he still had a headache from his plane ride.

"Ah yeah… right this way", the mechanic began to lead around the airfield to the building holding the teleportation devices, to that Naruto asked, "He didn't tell me what a Floo Network is".

Harry answered, " Think of a teleportation device like _Star Treck_, except that it's actually a chimney."

"… What?"

"You'll see."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Harry felt more pain in his noggin, but showed none of it, he knew something was wrong. He knew Voldomort is the cause. He couldn't figure out why he's here though.

As the morning wore on for them, shadows far away kept track of them. Watching, observing, and relaying what they see.

Through a comm. Link he held in his hand, he reported in.

"Targets imbound to Mahora..."

* * *

_Mahora City 7:50am…_

"NEGI YOU JACKASS!!!" Asuna's voice echoed throughout the stampede of students running to school, "WOULD HAVE IT KILLED YOU TO PUT THE TOILET SEAT DOWN!? I DIDN'T NEED ANY MORE DELAYS THANK YOU!!!"

"For God's sake gimme a break will ya!" Negi said onto Asuna.

Every school day in Mahora starts with a stampede of youngsters running through the streets and charging out of subways and busses, Mahora is even worse than its counterparts. Through rain or shine, kids still run and amazingly there has been no injuries caused by this.

"You guys need to get along," Konoka replied.

Ed, and his brother Al, ran along side them and could not help but tease, "Jeez it looks like you two are married."

"Hell no! My hearts taken by Takahata-san thank you!" Asuna pulled Negi and the Elric brothers aside while closing in on the school, "Oh let's not forget… I know your guy's secret".

"You're bluffing… you wouldn't-," Alphonse accused.

"I imagine you'll be burned at the stake! Yo everyone! Witches over here!" she announced to demonstrate her point.

"That's what obliterators are for," Negi said.

"Obliterators?" Asuna asked.

The group is upon the school doors now.

"If you want to meet them, go ahead and tell the world Asuna-chan!" said Ed in jest. He disappeared into the school to meet his awaiting chemistry class.

"See you guys later, and don't try it Asuna-san or you'll regret it" warned Alphonse going to work at the school library.

"Obliterators… I'll keep that in mind…" Asuna said to herself, thinkning to those officers she met yesterday… and what they had told her, _"Then again… should I be surprised that the United Nations would know something like this."_

"Hey Asuna-san", Negi interrupted.

"What is it?"

"You remember what Col. Mustang said right?"

"You mean that one guy who flirts around with under aged girls?"

"Yeah… he's not a pedophile though, he likes to flirt around with girls… anyways if you're interested just meet us at the park after school."

By now, everyone is at there lockers and getting ready for their home room classes.

"Hell yeah I will! After learning about magic and that other thing who wouldn't want to learn about it?"

* * *

_UN State Mahora Headquarters/Mahora University of Engineering 8:00am…_

"Dammit, that hurt…" Naruto moaned as he pulled his stuff that fell out of the overly sized chimney used for the Floo Network.

"Next time place your things inside the chimney first", Roy Mustang said.

Not many people make it into Mahora's University of Engineering, the school only chooses a select few to enter the place much less enroll. To make it to this prestigious school, you must know of the "other" world, have at least a B average or be really smart in terms of engineering, and have connections to the UN State, a Magic Academy, or have any connections to other organizations that the school deems necessary. Even if one meets the requirements there is a one in ten that the school will let you in, partly because the school, normal looking Japanese school with an unusual tower residing on the center, also happens to be the UN State Headquarters for Japan. It's as if the massive recruitment poster above the entrance, among other advertisements funding the school's operations like the Japanese Defense Force or _Black Water U.S.A_, doesn't do anything to reveal what the school really is.

Everyone who entered the chimney at that Air Base was magically transported to another chimney in this place, the process is done using a powder called floo powder and can only be done within a magical chimney registered with the floo network. Effective for traveling long distances with light luggage, the only drawback is that you end up with soot all over you clothes and luggage.

Sirius said, "Alrighty then, that's everyone Roy".

"It's Colonel Mustang now Sirius," chided Roy.

"Come now, we haven't seen each other in ages! Why not drop the military names already?"

"Well, this is a business meeting in a way, so names must be honored," reminded Kakashi, cleaning the soot from his clothing, "Long time no see _Colonel_ Mustang."

"I haven't seen you since I left Konoha to be a State Alchemist, for those who don't know my name is Colonel Mustang, also known as the Flame Alchemist, you probably heard of me already so I'll cut to the chase-." His self confidence fell once he heard the people he was addressing simply talk about how much they don't know him.

Ron asked, "Wait we have?"

Others in the group began to talk amongst each other.

"I've heard of him before but I forget where."

"Isn't he the butcher of Somalia?"

"He's that one cute guy from that one war right? Too bad he's middle aged now."

Sasuke muttered to his self, "Hasn't changed one bit…"

Naruto asked Sasuke, "Wait, isn't he you're mentor. That one famous "Hero of Kazakhstan"?"

"Ahem, continuing on…," Roy said, to keep the briefing up to task and to retain what dignity he had left, "All of you received your assignments correct? We'll now sort the boys within different classes for the Mahora Magical School of Wizardry and Alchemy."

"Let me guess… a sorting hat right?" asked one of the young wizards. Being a student of Hogwarts School of Sorcery, he knew what to expect even in this foreign land; likewise are the other wizards including Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley

Roy pulled a long pointy hat out of nowhere and settled it upon a large leather chair in the middle of the room, "Alright who want's to go first!"

"And make it quick! I've already had to deal with the other twerps a couple of days ago, now I have to deal with you grunts," complained the hat, its wrinkles forming a shadowed face, moving to show facial movements and feelings. It looked angry, "WHAT THE HELL! GET IN LINE WORMS!!!"

"What a dick…" Naruto said to no one in particular, he noticed Roy Mustang motion to him and he followed. Hermione, Cho, Sakura, and basically all the girls within the group followed after him. It was for good reason as it turns out.

Roy began his second briefing, "As you girls…," He found Naruto becoming angry, "and Corporal Uzumaki and Sergeant Uchiha know… the Ministry of Magic and the United Nation State Military brought you to the Chunin exams to be trained and to test your skills, now you must prepare to use these skills as body guards for a certain school."

Another person, a tall blonde guy smoking a cigarette, pulled down a snow white tapestry while another guy, short Asian with glasses, pushed out a machine that resembled a slider. When he turned it on, a light shined forth and showed moving pictures upon the tapestry, like a television. While the rude sorting hat was finishing up sorting people out for whatever house it pulled them into, the girls (and Naruto) gazed upon the images of school.

"This is Mahora Jr. High School, and all girl's school," pressing buttons on a remote, Roy showed them all the rooms and buildings that's apart of the school, which had to include girls for some reason, "your job is to safe guard this school from any threat, I assume you all know why you're going through all the trouble."

Not one asked because many already knew that many within the school possessed a great power that they do not know about. The problem was that they didn't who these individuals we're, but they'll solve this problem when it faces them. After what they've been through in their travels, they're ready to face what is ahead. The proof is the determination they all had.

Roy smiled and thought to himself, _"Well…all of you seem to have been brought up well," _He then went on to say, "Alright then, here are your uniforms. Being a Japanese school everyone has to wear these uniforms to school."

He held up a girl uniform complete with a violet blazer and a checkered plated skirt… and handed one to Naruto. He gave a security guard uniform to Sasuke. Within the course of a minute, Naruto developed bloated blood veins upon their foreheads and grinded his teeth together.

Naruto roared, "FUCK THIS SHIT!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, GAY!?!"

His voice echoed throughout the college campus and beyond it, causing many to ask, "Who was that?" and "Damn that's loud"

* * *

_Mahora Jr. High School 3:00pm_

"This day turned out pretty good," Negi said to himself as he walked to the area within the Mahora National Park, the area where Col. Mustang specified for Negi to train Asuna.

He heard from Takahata that this particular area is used from magi, to alchemist, and to shinobi to practice and train, what made it so great was that it's physically hidden by tall trees and a hill. Adding to that, the place was riddled with security guards and magic defense spells to keep muggles out of the fray. To those who are kept in the dark, these places are restricted training facilities for the United Nations State Army.

As for class 3/A, it went pretty smoothly and nicely compared to other classes he taught. If smoothly met everyone actually learning something amidst fights within class, bad English, really awkward sentences bring said, and prank after prank being wrought.

* * *

_Homeroom class 3/A 8:45am_

"Hey! At least I can figure out why lite beer weighs the same as regular beer!"

Ayaka, a tall girl with green eyes and long smooth blonde hair, insulted Asuna. The class knew Asuna and Ayaka to be enemies since kindergarten. The fact of the matter is that these two fought on regular bases, about at least once every week. It's also a fact that they are complete opposites; Ayaka being one of the smartest in the class and a representative of them too, Asuna is the tomboy with bad grades and an attitude to match.

It's also safe to mention that Ayaka has a "love at first sight" crush on Negi.

"You know Ayaka? With one sniff of cow manure and you'll know what breed of cow it came from."

The class kept its gaze on the fight; they have yet to cheer like they always did on latter years; almost similarly to cheers heard in _UFC_ competitions.

"Well… you know what I find interesting about you Asuna? You can say complete sentences without using a single word from Webster's Dictionary."

Asuna, in her anger, jumped from her seat to walk up to Ayaka's face.

"Girls! Girls! That's enough, get back into your-," Negi's cries went unheard.

"At least I didn't dream of going to Yosemite National Park to meet your childhood idol: Yosemite Sam!"

The girls knew Ayaka was a big fan of America's Looney Toons since she was a younger. She always made it loud and clear back then too.

"Girls! Please-"

"At least I'm not stupid enough to put make up on my head to make up my mind!" Ayaka shot back, touching upon Asuna's poor use of make up back in elementary school.

"At least I'm not so fucking tall that I hit God in the mouth if I did a back flip!"

"STOP! THAT ENOUGH!" Negi screamed, unheard once more. Although a mature teenager, he had not the discipline he needed to stop this from getting worse.

Kaede and Mana, one a brown headed girl with a long pony tail and a secret shinobi of Japan's "Village Hidden in the mist", the other with long dark hair and of Puerto Rican descent as well as Japanese descent (and a mercenary to boot), and both really tall, found themselves slightly offended.

"Hey Asuna-chan. Ayaka's not the only one tall here." Kaede yelled.

Mana, on the other hand, decided to not say anything at all and watch things unfold as they go.

"At least I'm not attracted to stupid ass guys who crush beer cans on their foreheads!" Ayaka said.

"At least I don't use extensions to make it look like I have long hair!" Asuna shot back. As far as she knew, a lot of the upper grade girls used this insult at Ayaka, mainly due to her really long hair.

"Dammit Asuna! Take that back!"

"Oh Ayaka, Ayaka! Let down thy hair extensions will thou!?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Negi could now do nothing, even as he placed himself right in the middle of the two.

"You… BITCH!!!"

And just like that, the two got into a kickboxing match using whatever weapons they could get their hands on. And like 90 of fist fights in this world, she and her fell to the ground prompting the use of ground fighting techniques one would recognize in shoot fighting or wrestling… with a lot of punches and pulls to the hair.

Cheers from the class can be heard throughout the hallways if the school, the cavalry that is Mr. Nitta, a vice principle next to the headmaster, will come in at least a minute or hopefully less.

Negi himself got a little bruised up being in the middle, to say the least.

* * *

_Present time…_

"Hey Negi!" screamed a voice behind him in English. Negi turned to greet Ed and Al; Alphonse looked to be upbeat and positive, Edward looked to be tired and without energy to sustain him.

"What happened to you?" asked Negi to Ed.

Alphonse answered for Ed, "A bad day at work."

"Did 3/A get to you?"

Edward answered, "Those girls take their pranks way to damn seriously."

Negi got a closer look at Ed's semi-formal clothing to see some burn marks and residue from chemicals. At this point Negi didn't even want to ask.

"Oi! Negi-kun!" Asuna yelled, running toward the two with her gym clothes on. Since she spoke only Japanese only, the three reverted back to Japanese so she can understand them.

"Asuna-san are you ready?" asked Negi.

She said, "I ran as fast as I could to get here, oh yeah," she turned to Edward, "Sorry about earlier Ed-san, some of my classmates… well-."

"Don't mention it, everything's alright," Edward couldn't help but be a little surprised about what Asuna did, Ed took it that she wasn't the type to apologize to people she didn't like.

"Alright guess we're ready, follow me," Negi began to lead the group to Mahora's National Park, where it is located.

"Wait, isn't this where Area 51 is?" Asuna asked.

"Area 51?" Ed chuckled.

"You know what I mean! That secret base for the UN… oh, I guess now I know why it was secret in the first place."

The four began to traverse a mere couple of miles through the European styled town then through park trails and finally through a thick overgrowth upon a hill just to reach something by muggle standards is not supposed to exist.

And just when they left, another group of kids their age reaches the school.

A group of teens, a group of females along with two males, is being led by a Caucasian 2nd Lieutenant smoking a cigarette around the city to show them their dorm rooms and the school in which they will be attending. One boy, Naruto, felt impatient about all this and just wanted to see his friends again.

Not that the girls could blame him, especially Sakura whom happens to be a friend and squad mate of Naruto's team, due to the fact that the guy leading him, 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, couldn't recall anything important about these landmarks and he couldn't keep anyone from falling asleep while walking due to his laid back nature.

Their situation is better off than what the others we're dealing with.

* * *

_Mahora Jr. High school (all boys)/ Mahora School of Sorcery, Alchemy, and Ninjutsu (only known by that name by those who live in the "other" world) 3:00pm_

Vato Fallman, a tall middle aged man who would remind someone of a scarecrow, lead a group of boys through an average looking school, with average looking male students, doing what you'd expect from all schools around Japan. What most muggles didn't know is that it was a school of magic and other things that had to do with it. To keep out actual muggles from the school, the "Superintendent" chooses who goes in and who stays out. Granted, most people know it as a school of excellence and are dying to get their kids in so that they may excel, even though it's not in truth.

At this time the students already have left for home, leaving teachers and Vato Fallman with a couple of mercenary kids.

"Alright, if everyone would just please pay attention we could get through this faster, please spit out the gum Mr. Inuzuka," Vato ordered Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba's so bored out of his mind that he spits it out without a second thought.

"Alright, now we'll continue onto the-."

"_Scarecrow!"_ whispered someone within the group.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"We could all get through this faster if you bear with me! Now follow me into the school library for-."

"_Scarecrow!"_

"Choji! Give me thirty when we're done!"

"Aw man," cried Choji, a chubby yet lean teenager with rough brown hair and an appetite to match, finding himself caught.

Shikamaru, a teenager of the same age with a dark hair tied up in a pineapple styled haircut, whispered to him, "Heh, I can't blame you Choji; about everyone here is bored to death. Damn this is meaningless as watching you stuff your mouth with food while we lose our appetite."

"Excuse me?"

"It's a joke."

* * *

_Back with Naruto and Sasuke's group…_

"Ok, I think that wraps it all up," announced Jean, puffing on his cigarette before dropping it down and stomping on it.

"Does that mean we're done!?" asked Naruto in exitment.

"There still that training ground around the national park, so be patient."

Sighs of depression can be heard throughout the group, even Jean found himself sighing, "_Why'd the hell did I have to put out that cigarette?"_

"But you'll all have to go there on your own; the base is just over the big hill on the park grounds. Just show the guards an I.D. then they'll let you in."

"Does that mean we're done?" asked Sakura, her pink hair shining in the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, you'll be starting tomorrow. You already have your room numbers so head over to the dormitories and get a good night's sleep."

The entire group, under 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc, replied with one loud voice, "SIR!" and went their way.

Most of the group began to make their way to the dorms situated a couple of miles away from the actual school. Naruto had other plans.

"Naruto where you going?" asked Sakura, "The dorms are over-."

"I wanna check out the training ground, you guys go back. I'll meet you there."

Sasuke seemingly found interest, "I'll go with you, I want to see what western magic can really do," though Naruto didn't know it, Sakura found Sasuke's smile to be uneasy, almost evil.

"The more the merrier!" Naruto began to run toward the National Park.

"Dammit wait for us!" screamed Sakura, running to catch up with Naruto.

Sasuke reverted to his old emotionless mask, leaving Sakura to worry while running after Naruto, and ran after the two.

* * *

_United Nations State 66__th__ Air and Land Div. Outpost a.k.a. "The Training Ground" 5:00pm…_

Beyond a large hill, within the forestation of the Mahora National Park, lay a large plateau of land filled with trees and other shrubbery. Within it soldiers and civilian in magic alike train in their ways to improve and excel, kids as young as ten to elderly men presiding over their students and/or recruits to make sure they practice "perfect" practice regardless if it's marksmanship, alchemy, magic, ninjutsu, or etc.

_BAM!!! _"Dammit, I keep missing!"

"That's because your scope isn't zeroed in."

"Alright, just imagine the object before you and slowly force it into existence, just concentrate is all I'm saying."

_Zzzpzzzpttt!!! _"Yes I actually got it! I did alchemy!"

"Just say the magic words and focus all the energy into your wand."

"Practe Bigi Nar "Ārdēscat…" _Poof! _"Whaa… what happened?"

"Just try again, you got close so just try the same thing."

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_

"Alright I… why are my shadow clones all mangled and stuff?"

"Cause you didn't do it right, you have to spread out your chakra among your clones…"

In this place lie many buildings designed to look rundown but are anything but. These buildings include barracks, a command center, multiple supply centers and storage facilities, a hospital, and a heliport; the base also included the unusual Engineering Bay and Armory, which are found only in much larger military facilities. All of these are hidden under trees.

Other than buildings, there are arenas and obstacle courses used to practice. Things like target ranges, classrooms, and a survival camp are included. Theses places, used by experts and novices alike, require a small sum of money depending on what they are practicing or what subject they intend to be taught. It's safe to say that the State UN get's a large sum of money from this one asset to finance their operations.

It's in this place, as the sun sets beyond the horizon, that a young fourteen year old girl exceeds the expectations of her teachers.

"Analysis, deconstruction, reconstruction…" _zzzptzzzptZZZPT!!!_

Amidst trees and a training ground, as well as multiple other practitioners, Asuna Kagurazaka does what should have taken a full week at least for a beginner to accomplish. Using a poorly hand drawn transmutation circle, used as a catalyst for moving energy into certain substances based on what is drawn on the circle, she manages to make a perfectly carved vase out of a lump of rock placed within the circle itself.

Asuna chuckled, celebrating her accomplishment, "I did it! I did it!"

Edward, surprised like Alphonse and Negi are, congratulated her, "Well done! At this pace you'll make a great alchemist… and magi," he then went over to Negi and whispered, "She's our age and she does what took me and Al almost a month to do! Am I the only one that feels obsolete or what!"

"It's incredible, she made excellent progress with both alchemy and magic; it's almost frightening," Negi thought back to why he and the Elric brothers were sent here in the first place, the State Alchemist being the Elric brothers.

"I guess its part of why the UN State goes through all the trouble to baby-sit them."

The two watch as Alphonse helps her transmute another item, another piece of rock, into an iron rapier.

_zpptzpptZPPT!!! _The rock seemingly melts into a liquid of matter, not molten rock, and then reform itself into a poorly designed sword with silver flowers embedded into its handle amidst electricity and light.

"That's… that's incredible Asuna-san!" Alphonse clapped his hands, Asuna surely has made an impression on all of them, causing Alphonse to congratulate her and both Edward and Negi to feel a bit of shame on their part.

"_Why do I feel like I'm obsolete?" _thought both of them.

"Look's like Asuna-san already came a long way!"

The four turned to see Yuna Akashi stroll into the room. She wore camouflaged clothing, forest patterned, and her head protector with an image engraved on the metal, a leaf. She has two Ruger Super Redhawk Magnums strapped to her side and a Henry Lever Action Rifle which is scoped.

"Hey Yuna! What's with the revolvers and stuff?" asked Negi.

"Figures, you did always had an obsession over Wild West Movies," teased Edward.

Yuna replied, "Hell yeah I do! What made you think I give these up!? I'll always be "Yuna the Kid"!"

"Is that a BB gun?" nervously asked Alphonse, right before Asuna had a chance to ask and act as worried.

"What, you mean my rifle?" she swung it from her back and showed it off to all, "It's real, fires .22LR to be exact. The stock is made of walnut, the barrel is about sixteen inches long, weighs about four-point-five pounds, and has a far range to boot too…"

"Don't point that thing at me! Damn… they're crazy enough to give teenager guns?" Asuna said, backing away from Yuna.

"Well, not just anyone in general…" Yuna explained, " but people who have seen far too much action to be called kids anymore… like me and the Elric brothers here."

"what do you mean?"

Ed shed more light on the subject, "People who know how to kill basically."

"Still, isn't it a bit much to give guns, guns that can actually kill, to teenagers at all?"

"If they're skilled enough to wield one," Negi explained to Asuna, "Asuna-chan, you must understand… the recruiting average around the world is fifteen at least," motioning to Ed and Al.

"Fifteen… well have you yourselves killed a person yet?" Asuna asked.

Negi answered, "Well, I haven't thankfully."

"Us neither," said Alphonse, Edward explained what may have been his vain hope from the start, before joining and even after.

"And we hope that we never get to kill before we reach our goal."

"Heh… I have," everyone turned to Yuna, and listen to her… a person qualified to touch upon the subject, "I killed someone on my first mission, playing a security guard for a local bakery at best… I thought I was ready for it, prepared myself for it since that day… but when I faced the person that I killed," there was a pause in her words, her eyes staring into the ground at a distant place and time, "the star shape hole in his eye, the blood that dripped from his face… though I killed ever since I could never get used to it."

An uneasy quiet fell upon the group, even though sounds of practice, gun shots, transmutations, ninjutsu, and nature proceeded to spread all across the base. Though no one else can hear it, the silence, it can be heard by these four kids here… one who has been affected by the debt that all men must pay: death.

Yuna broke the silence, changing the subject, smiling past the memory, "You know… this place, with all the trees and all the people who go here, reminds me of home."

"I think it's time we get back, it's gotten dark enough already," said Negi.

"I got a paper route too… damn and I feel tired and I still got to do homework," Asuna said, smiling and stretching to lighten the mood.

The Elric brothers nodded in agreement, "Will continue this tomorrow."

"Once you get the basics down with alchemy and magic, Yuna here will teach you ninjutsu-."

"Why me! The only reason I got to go here is cause my basketball practice got cancelled!"

"Face it, out of all of us you're the best one to do it."

Out of nowhere, as they headed for the vine covered gate that heralded the entrance and exit, a familiar voice of a teenage child can be heard, "YES WE FOUND IT!!!"

His voice put a stop on all of their movements, mostly because that most had a connection to this boy, and to a few that it was incredibly loud… which applied only to Asuna.

"Dammit Naruto! I told you we should have made a left at that last tree!"

"Hey at least we made it, right Sasuke!?"

"We would have gotten here faster if you asked for directions from that mage we passed by."

"Man I don't need directions from anyone! A ninja has to have his own sense of direction."

"Right…"

The three teenagers stopped in front of Negi and his posse. One teen had messy dark hair and was the tallest, the other boy looked more Caucasian than Asian, and a pink haired girl who was the shortest; all of the same age. Two of them recognized Yuna Akashi from days past.

"Yuna…?" the blonde boy asked.

"NARUTO!!! SASUKE!!!!!!" Yuna screamed as she tackled both of those boys in a bear hug. A vice like grip nearly crushed the two. Sakura is clearly jealous by this, as seen by both Negi and the Elric brothers; though she ceased being jealous once she found both Naruto and Sasuke gasping for air.

"I'm… glad… to see… you too…," Sasuke said between breaths, "NOW LET GO OF ME!"

"Owww, little Sasuke hasn't changed a bit now has he," Yuna hugged grew tighter and tighter with each passing second.

"Yuna stop… you're… gonna kill us," Naruto said, about to lose consciousness in the process.

Yuna let go of the two, whom both fell to the ground gasping for air, "Looks like you haven't gotten any stronger, so how's it been?"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US YOU SNOT NOSED BR-," Naruto's sneering was but off by the barrel of a snub nosed revolver under his chin, held there by Yuna herself. The distance between them was about five feet, she covered it in less than half a second.

"Well, well, well… looks like baka over here hasn't changed one bit," she rehoistered her revolver then asked, smiling like a sister would, "All jokes aside, how have you guys been?"

"We should be asking you! I heard your famous now, "Billy the Kid"!" said Naruto excitedly.

"Revolvers and a lever action rifle… never thought you'd actually go through with them.," Sasuke replied.

"I grew up on western movies, so I was bound to use these," smiling like a kid, she showed off her Ruger magnums to both of them.

"Oi! Naruto, you forgot about us!" Looking from the revolvers, Naruto saw old friends from his two year stay in Britain.

"Negi! Alphonse! It's been hella long! Sorry I didn't notice, it's just that I haven't seen my sister in a while," he walked toward Ed, then right pass him to greet the taller Negi and Alphonse.

"Naruto, your forgetting someone!"

"Oh yeah! How would I forget short stuff, we practically fought everyday we're like brothers."

"Short stuff!?"

"What, don't like that name? What about midget? It surely fits your stature."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN STEP ON HIM-!" insulted Ed in anger, leading him to try and look for something in his memory that he could use against Naruto, "remember the time when you sent a resume to be on _America's Most Wanted_?"

* * *

_Lior, Great Britain, five years ago…_

"Guys! Guys! I did it! I did it!" Naruto announced to his friends: Negi, Edward, and Yuna, while playing around with a kunai in his hands.

All we're the age close to nine, all small in stature, all just kids… kids in a town made famous by a man who used to live there, whose party accomplished great things in the muggle and magical world and became legend amongst the people who know about them. The Thousand Master and his party, "The Red Wing", have became famous but have long since disappeared from sight ever since the Sound Revolution in Mongolia a couple of years ago.

And in this famous town of the Thousand Master, the morning sun rises to greet a passing mailman, walking house to house to pick up mail.

"Did what?" asked Ed, who didn't care as much as Negi or Yuna did.

"I hope it's not something stupid again," added Yuna, glaring at Naruto.

"I put in my resume for that one T.V. show I love!"

"_America's Most Wanted_?" Negi asked, "Do you know that show shows only for criminals in America!?"

"Yeah, why what's the problem?"

Edward gave him a clue, "CRIMINALS… in AMERICA…"

"Criminals in America… Ah crap," Naruto received an epiphany, "I gave the mail the wrong address!"

All three of them just shook their heads in disappointment as Naruto jumped from the window, shattering it to pieces, and chased the mailman who have just taken the mail from Ed's house.

* * *

_Back from memory lane…_

"You sent a resume to-," Sakura asked before being cut off by an answer.

"That was a long time ago! I grew up smarter at least!"

"Hey guys?" everyone turned to Asuna, who got tired of being left out to watch, "I know from hearing you guys talk that you haven't seen each other in a while, but can we start introducing each other now?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that Asuna-san," apologized Negi, "maybe we should introduce," _eh hem_, "My name is Negi Springfield of the British Ministry of Magic," reaching out to both Sakura and Sasuke, two people who had not had a chance of meeting the famous son of the Thousand Master and the infamous Elric Brothers.

"My name is Alphonse Elric, the Armored Alchemist, nice to meet you; Yuna told us a lot about you."

"Likewise here, the names Edward Elric, otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha of the late Uchiha clan as with my sister," coolly greeted Sasuke, almost coldly, "we've heard a lot about you three from the "Number one Knuckle Headed Ninja" here and from news articles about you."

"_Rita Skeeter," _thought the Elric brothers and Negi. Still holding grudges from the atrocious articles she keeps writing about them, from love interest to crimes she claims they have committed. Sakura greeted.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, a medic from the Leaf Village, also known as Konoha."

"And as for me… I'm Asuna Kagurazaka, a middle school student who happens to stumble upon these three's secret."

"So you're a muggle," asked Sasuke, "strange… on normal circumstances they would have erased your memory."

"Well… things happened."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO TO KARAOKE RIGHT NOW!" Yuna demanded.

Naruto said onto Yuna, "We just got here! I wanna go and shoot in the range!"

"You don't wanna go cause you can't sing if your life depended on it!"

"You sing just as bad as I do!"

Those who knew Yuna all thought the same thing, _"looks like her love for karaoke hasn't changed."_

"Oh yeah, Harry-san is here too you know?" Naruto told Negi.

"He is?" asked the Elrics and Negi.

"They're at the boys dorm rooms probally sleeping the day away."

"Hey! Let's talk about this on our way home, I still got that English classwork to finish thanks to iincho"

"If you didn't fight with her then you wouldn't have to deal with it now will you?"

"Shut up Negi-bozu, it's your fault that you didn't stop it like a real teacher would!"

"Come on! Can we shoot pretty please!"

"…loser…" said Sasuke under his breath.

* * *

_Eleazar's Airbase 12:00am…_

Since the air base practiced what was called "lights out" one can go out and witness the bright stars that lit up the sky and ground under it; though at this hour no one bothered to go out due to the need to sleep.

The same engineer that had told the new guests of the working Floo Network seventeen hours earlier went out into the night, still within the air base grounds. Strolling to a nearby hangar, which lay beside the lone control tower, he took out a cigarette and lit a match. Lighting it, the faint light it created served as a signal for his superiors to gather information from their informant. It didn't take long for one to arrive.

"Well, looks like you bring news," said a lone voice wearing a dark cloak with red clouds inscribed upon it, his face covered by rope hanging from his cone hat.

"That boy who lived arrived here this morning, as well as that Nine Tails Fox boy and the Uchiha kid; though they didn't take the bus as planned."

"There's a war brewing west of us, I don't know why they would risk using the Floo Network for kids such as these," the figure tilted his hat and head upward to look at the night light sky, while his counterpart stayed anonymous to it due to looking upon it one to many times, "Are these little ones that important?"

"Little ones? There teens for Christ sake, anyway by the looks of all things the State values them A LOT," the informant blew a puff of smoke into the air, visible thanks to the light in the sky, "it's probably because they've been getting too many losses from espionage… probably from both the Death Eaters and The Land of Sound."

"Heh… no mention of us."

"None at all… we've been far too dormant for them to notice."

"That's about to change real soon."

The cloaked figure disappeared in a puff of smoke, courtesy of the Teleportation Jutsu.

The informant on the other hand stayed his place, bothering to look upon the stars in the night sky and enjoy his smoke. He had a long day and deserved it.

* * *

_UN State Mahora Headquarters/Mahora University of Engineering 1:00am_

"David Amnon is it… your resume looks truly incredible, _too _incredible."

Col. Mustang presided over documents handed over by Professor Dumbledore and his "student": David, otherwise known as Wrath by his colleagues and enemies. The Colonel used the dim light provided by the fireplace utilizing the Floo Network. The fireplace itself, which served as a gateway for such travel, is used only for VIPs; evidence of this can be seen in the luxury of the room, velvet curtains strewn on the walls, trophy animal skins laid out as carpets, pure gold antiquities, and furniture made of a rare type of wood known as a Weeping Willow.

The Colonel saw fit to utilize this room since Professor Dumbledore is deemed a VIP by the UN State.

"Mr. Dumbledore, can you remind me why you insist on our government to hire such a boy? Especially one of his caliber," asked Roy Mustang.

"As you can see in his resume, he has seen a lot of combat… _too much_ combat," Dumbledore used a piece of his cloth to wipe his glasses clean, "I merely want my apprentice to learn how to defend and protect."

"I see, well kid… since you have no experience as a bodyguard, can you develop patience, remain commited to those you're protecting, and remain calm under pressure?"

David, wearing a cloak like his so-called mentor, responded, "I learned such virtues in hit and run practices and sniping missions."

"It's a way different experience waiting for the hunter than to be the hunter kid."

"I assure you that I can manage, besides," he though back to his spying mission a couple of years ago when he was hunting for a specific artifact said to originate from Eden itself, when he first met Ako Izumi, "I know the school like the back of my hand."

"Well, you'll be going to a different school… not the boys school that you attended for a year."

"So I guess that your superiors already made their decision?" asked Dumbledore, showing his calm and friendliness like he always did to his students.

"One look and that old crackpot of a witch took him in before consulting her advisors," joked the Colonel, setting his papers onto a coffee table and picking up a couple of keys to the girls dorm, "Well Sergeant Amnon, welcome to the UN State Military."

Immediately David stood up and saluted like a experienced soldier always did, "Sir! It will be an honor serving as a mercenary."

Col. Mustang opened his hand in a gesture to shake, the now hired Sergeant Amnon took it.

As Col. Mustang went into regulations relating to military life, dealing with muggles, and undercover work, Dumbledore couldn't help but wish David luck.

_David… I pray that you find what you seek before your brethren do._

As the fire place lit up in a green flame, sending a green light forth and signifying that the teleportation system is ready, he bid his farewell to both Mustang and David.

And as he stepped into the green fire that is the Floo Network he said to David, "Godspeed…" and disappeared into the flame.

* * *

_Over the skies of the Altai Mts. 10:00pm_

"This is Legend; all units form a echelon formation."

In normal battles involving modern weaponry the terrain damage is often limited, except damage to buildings and other man-made constructions. That's simply not the case with magical warfare. As far as Legend, the nickname of a squad leader of ten planes above the Altai Mountains saw from his countless sorties there is devastation upon devastation. The forest has been leveled by explosion and molded into many forms to dispose or impede enemies by use of alchemy. The mountainous areas has been smoldered with scorch marks and craters. Plums of smoke can be seen in the moonlight, and explosions shake the ground below. He often wondered why God, the creator of this earth and all the humans destroying it, would give mankind this power; much less sacrifice his only son for their sakes.

On his twentieth sortie, in this unusually bright moonlit night, they fly.

"All planes descend, begin bombing run."

A squad of Hoshigakure made Mig-21 planes descended, a jet fighter that looks like a cigar with a pointed end with a delta wing, starting with the one in the bottom of the formation and Legend last being on the top. Under each of it's wings are three small free-fall bombs.

Descending, faster… faster… faster into the dark, soon the missile alert system rung it's usual warnings, black puffs of smoke erupted in fiery explosions around them, flack guns as they are called, and magical spells giving off their familiar lights and streaks, a sign that they are close to the ground. Despite this, the pilots felt an easy calm and peace due to their training and their confident squad leader whom they trusted with their lives, who in turn seemed to get his peace from God himself.

They can see the base and it's lights before them.

_Boom, boom, boom… BOOM CRAKCLE SHING CHING!_

"Dammit I'm hit! Can't fly anymore-EJECTING!"

One Mig-21 was hit by a missile, destroying the wing and casuing the plane to plummet onto the ground. Luckily the pilot ejected.

Others in Legend's squad turned out not so lucky; one died because his plane exploded in midair thanks to one lucky spellcaster who gotten a hit, one was hit by flak fire and couldn't eject from his plane. One plane was obliterated by the bullets of a larger, long range, air superiority fighter aircraft known as the F-15.

Closer… closer… they fell from the skies waiting to drop their bombs and fly the hell away. That time soon fell upon them.

"Bombs away." _Ching ching ching ching ching ching… zooooooooooommmmmmm……… BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOOMBOOOOOM!!!_

The base below them fell to ruin, scorch marks and craters lay where buildings, that held tanks and other mobile armor, once lay.

The Mig-21's fell to a low altitude, just above the tree line and in and about the dark mountains, to keep out of Doppler Radar and therefore not get targeted and shot down.

"This is AWACS, Good work Tiger Wing. RTB…" said Mongolian voice on the radio, most likely a CO on some poorly made E-3A Warning and Control Systems (hence AWACS).

"Roger that," responded Legend.

Everyone in Legend's squad let out a sigh of relief, the pressure comes with the job, as they head for home. Soon they will be within friendly skies and won't have to lie low.

"What the hell is that?"

Ahead of Legend's plane, someone holding a sword stood atop the tallest trees around. She seemed to be waiting, her long hair whipping around her in the wind.

There we're getting closer… closer…

Legend's plane was almost on top of her.

The figure raised her sword…

_SLICE!!!_

At that moment, Legend thought back to his small home town, his cute wife he fell in love with and his children, all his friends from home and his work in the military, all those he downed and that died in front of him in the last war, all those who he befriended, his parents, his church, the pain he felt when horrid things fell upon him, his life. Before he knew it, he found himself thinking about his life, as if to verify his own existence.

Before he knew it, he found himself at a glorious white city, with pearly gates flanked by two imposing figures. A city that has yet to be seen on earth, things here seem more real than at earth to Legend. And when the gates opened…

Back at earth, all his cohorts watched in horror as the swordsman, later confirmed to be of Japan's famed Private Military Company known as the "Shimei-Ryu School", destroy their leader and friend and preacher, before their very eyes, with one swipe of a sword.

The plane began to disintegrate in midair due to the air speed and the destroyed airframe. _ZOOOOOOMMMM CRACKLECHINKLE!!!_

Then it just blew up. _BOOM!_

"Legend's down!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Preview:**

Naruto begins his first day in Mahora Jr. High school, and finds himself not as welcome as both the Elric brothers and Negi. He also finds Sasuke, once again, seemingly getting the attention of all the girls in the school, despite his dislike for it.

Meanwhile, the school of hard knocks as it is called by its students lay down the law on some newcomers, and actually teaches something of use to the wizards and ninja.

Ako Izumi, a painfully shy girl with a past, runs into a former crush who's working as a security guard in her school. Will she win his heart this time or be rejected once again? Will she even have the courage to ask?

The UN State Army takes in a batch of new recruits, many of different places like Africa, Mexico, and Eastern Europe with a few Americans. With them, the State creates Platoon 3/A.

A well regarded Shinmei Ryu swordsman comes to Mahora, being hired as a bodyguard. He also happens to be close to two certain students of class 3/A, being a childhood friend of both.

The war between the Land of Sound and Xia turns for the worse, as more soldiers are recruited and Sound pressing ever deeper into Xia territory. Where is Hoshigakure (Land of Sound) getting all its weaponry?

**Next Time:** Surroundings

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you haven't figured it out yet… those "influences" are _Battlefield 2_, _Ace Combat_, the _Bible_ (The name of the airbase and Wrath's surname), _StarCraft_ (the buildings used in the outpost), _Assassins Creed_ (the mention of Eden) and a small tiny amount of _Gundam Seed Destiny_ (The lead pilot's name). 

**Another Author's Note:** Let me take the time to apologize for the lateness and for the crappy sound effects, I could do better.

**(Spoiler Alert)**

I also want to use elements of _Cloverfield_, though I haven't watched it yet, by replacing another certain tailed beast from Naruto.

I also want to use elements from _Assassins Creed_. Garra could sure use some close quarters fighting skills after all (and a sword too).

**Author's request for fanfics:**

I don't have a right to ask you guys of this, but can you write a couple of crossovers for me:

-_Ace Combat Zero_ or _6_ with the magic world Negi is currently in (manga)

-_Assassins Creed_ with _Negima_ (Maybe using Ako Izumi and her mysterious scar)

-_Zone of the Enders_ and _Gundam Seed Destiny_ (I can't find one of those for some reason)

-_Assassins Creed _and _Cloverfield _(being random)

-_Cloverfield _and _Shadow of the Colossus _( I heard that the monster looks like part lizard and part crab, adding that it has an army of spider crabs that could kill and it's really, really big, would have made a great 18th colossus)

-Battlefield 2: Project Reality with the whole Mars vs. Mages game (I find it stupid that those players just STAND THERE AND GET SHOT!!!!! And without any armor support or air support)

**Thanks a bunch: )**


End file.
